A Little Red Christmas
by karjens44
Summary: Ruby and Granny decide to give Regina a Happy Christmas. Whether she likes it or not.
1. Chapter 1

**A Little Red Christmas**

**Fandom: Once Upon a Time**

**Pairing: Regina/Ruby –Red Queen**

**Rating: PG (mild swearing)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything remotely connected to these characters or Once Upon a Time. That joy belongs to ABC. This story is for entertainment (I hope) purposes only.**

**Summary: Granny and Ruby decide to give Regina a Christmas. Whether she likes it or not. **

**Author's Note: I have no idea where this came from but here it is. This isn't episode or even season specific so I don't think there are any spoilers. I did take some liberties with canon though. For example, the reason Regina banned hunting wolves in the forest. I kind of ignored Graham for my own purposes. **

**Also I see people in other stories referring to Granny as "Eugenia" but after a search it doesn't seem her name has ever been given, so I sort of had to take a different road. **

**Lastly, I also had planned to have a morning after scene but the muse simply wasn't having it and wanted it to end where it did so I apologize for that and if the characters are OOC. **

**And off we go. I hope you like it. This is unbeta'd so even though I've re-read numerous times, all mistakes are mine.**

**Part 1**

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Granny Lucas asked her granddaughter.

"Of course I do," Ruby replied. "Why would you ask that?"

Granny rolled her eyes. "Well, maybe because we've been sitting in Regina Mills' driveway for five minutes and your hands are clutching that steering wheel so tight, I'm thinking you're going to break it."

Ruby instantly released her grip but refused to get out of the car. "Maybe you're right Granny. This is probably a monumentally stupid idea that will get us killed or turned into something slimy and gross."

Granny studied Ruby for a long moment. "Look here Red," she finally said, well aware of what was making the young woman so skittish. "I can't say that I'm jumping for joy that you've got it in your head to woo the Evil Queen of all people but…"

"Wait, what?" Ruby asked horrified. "I don't…it's not like that," she lied.

Granny smirked. "You never could lie worth a damn young lady. I've seen how you look at her when she comes into the diner. Especially since the curse broke and her son decided to live with Emma."

Ruby sighed. "Okay so what If I do like her. It's so incredibly wrong. I mean, after everything she's done to Snow and everyone else, she's the last person I should be attracted to."

Granny nodded. "True enough. Regina Mills has hurt a lot of people over the years, but we all know that with few exceptions, people aren't born evil or good. It's how they're taught that sends them down one road or the other."

"I guess," Ruby said unconvinced.

"Ruby, all of us have gone dark at some point over the years, including Snow White if you recall, but we always had people who cared enough to talk us down and bring us back," Granny pointed out, hating see the dark flash of remembered guilt in Ruby's eyes, but she continued.

'It's taken me a while to get past my own resentment of the things she's done, but it's obvious that Regina had some horrible things happen to her in her life. Unfortunately the only people she had to teach her were Cora and Rumpelstiltskin who not just caused those things to happen, but taught her only one way to respond to them. I truly believe she became evil because she didn't know there was an option."

Ruby thought about her own past and wondered, after everything she'd done, where she would have been if it hadn't been for Granny and Snow and the rest of her extended family. "That sucks," was all she was able to think of to say.

"Sometimes the only difference between good and evil is a single kind word," Granny said, "and I think that maybe you could be that for her. If you can get past that prickly demeanor of hers"

Ruby was shocked by Granny's sudden tacit approval of her feelings for Regina and almost encouragement to act on them, but decided not to push it so she fell back on her usual sarcasm.

"You realize that's the most you've ever said at one time, right?" She grinned.

Granny sighed with exasperation. "So are we going to sit out here until New Year's or go bring Christmas Cheer to the Storybrooke Scrooge?"

Ruby grinned. "What the hell. I've had a good life."

Regina had known the moment the car pulled up in the driveway and she walked to the window to see who dared interrupt her private little pity party and on a snowy Christmas Eve afternoon to boot. She recognized the hideous red Camaro immediately. It stood out and begged to be noticed just like its perpetually underdressed, free-spirited owner.

Pushing down the disappointment that Henry hadn't changed his mind, Regina watched curiously as the woman and her passenger, Granny she assumed, made no attempt to get out. Her lips lifted in amusement, knowing that they were afraid to face the Evil Queen. She may have lost everything else, but if she still had the ability to terrify, well that was certainly better than nothing.

Finally the women got out of the car and Regina reluctantly made the decision to greet them. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting when she opened the front door, aside from perhaps an irate old woman holding a cross bow, but seeing Granny standing there carrying a large box and Ruby coming up behind her carrying an even bigger box, wasn't even on the list.

"Merry Christmas Regina," Granny said pleasantly.

"Mrs. Lucas, Ruby? What brings you out on Christmas Eve?' she asked with the politician's artificial politeness that she'd become so adept at.

"We're selling girl scout cookies," Ruby offered with a playful sarcasm...

Regina looked at the younger woman her eyes taking in the tighter than necessary jeans and midriff baring sweater before meeting the teasing gaze with a lifted eyebrow. "Very amusing dear, though nobody with eyes in their head would ever mistake you for a girl scout," she murmured, for a moment forgetting Granny was standing right there.

"I'll choose to take that as a compliment," Ruby admitted with an unoffended laugh, grateful the frigid temperatures could explain her reddened cheeks and cool the fire Regina's slow once over had generated inside of her.

"Not to be pushy Regina, but this stuff is heavy," Granny prodded, not entirely comfortable with the way Regina had been looking at Ruby. She knew her granddaughter was inexplicably smitten with the rigid woman but she wasn't sure Regina was capable of seeing Ruby as anything but prey to be toyed with.

Against her better judgment, Regina stepped back to let Ruby and Granny enter before closing the door and leading them to the kitchen.

"What is all this?" she asked cautiously as her uninvited guests began to unpack.

"Christmas," Granny said bluntly as she placed the covered dishes on the counter.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Christmas. You know, Deck the Halls? Presents? Santa Clause?" Ruby prodded happily, her heart fluttering at the extremely adorable look of confusion on Regina's face.

"I'm not a simpleton Miss Lucas. I know what Christmas is. I have a…had a son," she finished, her earlier dark depression starting to return.

"You still have a son even if he's not here," Granny said gruffly, reluctantly feeling sorry for the woman, knowing the only family she had preferred to spend Christmas with the woman who'd given him up and grandparents he only just learned he had.

Regina scowled. "Ok so obviously you're aware that Henry has decided to spend this Christmas with Sherriff Swan and her family. Is this your attempt at pity?"

Neither Ruby nor Granny were intimidated by the dangerous growl in Regina's voice. "Oh good God, Regina, unfreeze your garters," Granny stated bluntly drawing a gasp from Ruby and a surprised snort from Regina.

"You always were a brave woman Widow Lucas," Regina said, her anger easing somewhat.

"You may as well call me Granny," the older woman said with a half-smile.

"Must I?" Regina quipped, her usual haughtiness lessened by the gleam in her eyes. "Don't you have a first name?"

"I do, but I'll dance a waltz naked with Leroy before I tell anyone what it is," Granny replied as she finished taking the last of the dishes out of the box. "Now, why don't you show Ruby where to put these," she gestured at the other box sitting on the counter.

"And that would be…?"

"Presents Regina," Ruby said as if she were talking to a child.

"Presents?" Regina repeated numbly.

"Wow. Regina Mills speechless. Who knew that was even possible?" Ruby whispered loudly to Granny, earning a laugh from her and a glare from their host.

"Why exactly are you here?" Regina asked shortly, having no idea of what to make of these two women in her kitchen giving her orders.

"If you'll get out of the kitchen so I can get everything organized, I'm sure my granddaughter would be more than happy to fill you in," Granny said in her usual bossy manner, though there was something in her voice that seemed a bit off to Regina.

Ruby considered making another flippant remark, but the lost look on Regina's face stirred an almost protective feeling inside of her. It was sad and oh so wrong that someone could be so unused to kindness that she would question it when it was offered. "Come with me while I put these under the tree and I'll tell you."

"I don't have a tree," was the only thing Regina was able to manage.

"Well, we expected as much so we've got that covered as well," Ruby picked up the box and made as if to walk past Regina stopping when she was close enough to whisper in her ear. "I'm always very thorough you know."

Regina's eyes widened at the blatant innuendo and then she found herself grinning as she followed the brazen young woman out of the kitchen, making no attempt to avoid admiring the fit of Ruby's tight jeans.

"I've got to go out to the car to get the rest of the stuff," Ruby announced putting the box down in the foyer. "Want to give me a hand?" The predatory smile that lifted Regina's lips sent a shiver straight through her.

"Any time at all Miss Lucas," Regina drawled suggestively, smirking at the dumbfounded expression on the woman's face. If Ruby Lucas wanted to play then she should know who she was playing with.

Once Ruby's mind reluctantly left the gutter, she offered Regina a broad grin. "Careful Regina, I'm not usually one to pass up such a generous offer." Regina Mills may indeed be the Queen of Seduction, but Ruby could certainly hold her own.

Regina found herself chuckling as she followed the oddly charismatic woman to her car and waited as Ruby handed her another large box while keeping another for herself.

"At the risk of repeating myself, what is all this?" Regina asked as she led the way back to the house.

"You can't have a Christmas party without decorations Regina," Ruby said with a grin. "Now if you'll kindly tell me where we can put this stuff that would be great."

Regina fought her natural instinct to tell her to take the 'stuff' and her Granny and leave her in peace, but the almost childlike enthusiasm coming from the strange young woman wouldn't allow it. "I suppose the living room is as good a place as any," she instructed unenthusiastically.

"Try not to sound so excited," Ruby laughed as they put their boxes down and Ruby started going through the one she'd been carrying.

"Okay, so now do you want to tell me why you're doing this?" Regina said, leaning negligently against the door frame and hoping to present an air of indifference that she wasn't close to feeling.

"Only if you help," Ruby countered as she begun taking out some garland. "Got any tape?"

Sighing in surrender, Regina found herself helping Ruby place horribly mismatched but festive items around the room. "I do have my own decorations you know," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but what are the chances of you going to get them?" Ruby replied, as she finished stringing some green garland across the fireplace mantle.

"Have you considered that maybe I didn't want to celebrate this year?" Regina tried again, even as she pulled out a large, colorful Santa's Village snow globe. It was far removed from the sedate crystal decorations she usually put out, but she found herself reluctantly charmed by it and placing it in the center of the mantle while Ruby placed other holiday nick-knacks around her once elegant and dignified study.

Ruby placed a garish green pillow with "Ho, Ho, Ho" plastered across it on the expensive leather sofa and turned to look at the enigmatic woman.

"Yeah I did," she said seriously, "but I still didn't want you to spend it alone."

Regina's throat tightened at the sincerity in Ruby's eyes but she couldn't show weakness. She wouldn't. "That once more brings us back to why," she said, hoping her voice hadn't sounded as hoarse to the other woman as it had in her own ears. "And aside from pity, which I will never accept, I can't think of any possible reason you'd have for wanting to spend your holiday with me."

"That's why," Ruby answered simply.

"That makes no sense whatsoever," Regina scoffed. "And just what the hell is that?" She stared at the hideous little green tree Ruby had just pulled out of the box and placed on the coffee table.

"Well, I couldn't fit a real tree in my car and presents need to go under a tree right?"

Regina couldn't think of a single word to say to that as she watched Ruby setting up the pre-decorated artificial tree on an end table and wrapping a small red and green felt blanket around the base as if it were the most delicate tree in existence, all the while humming Christmas carols. It was undignified yet remarkably endearing and Regina let herself fully appreciate just how truly beautiful the vivacious woman really was.

"There," Ruby commented, feeling quite pleased with herself. She had felt Regina's intense gaze on her the entire time and it nearly had her spontaneously combusting on the spot. "Now we just need to put the presents around it."

"I don't have anything to put under it," Regina said quietly. "I gave Henry's presents to him yesterday so he could open them tomorrow morning."

"No problem. We have enough for everyone," Ruby said happily, opening the other box and taking out several small neatly wrapped packages.

"You…you brought me a present?"

Ruby nearly started crying at the expression on Regina's face. It was a whole lot of cynical suspicion with just enough childlike hope in her normally cold eyes to cause Ruby's heart to ache. "Well sure," she answered casually, not willing to make the proud woman self-conscious.

"I don't have anything for you," Regina stated stiffly.

"You're letting us have Christmas in your big fancy house," Ruby grinned. "That's pretty awesome."

Regina quirked an eyebrow. "Letting? I don't really believe I had a choice in the matter," she said drily, though both women knew she was lying.

Ruby finished putting the several packages around the tree and got to her feet. "Nope."

"And that's my granddaughter," Granny said with a resignation that was more fondness than frustration as she entered the living room. "She could out-stubborn you any day Regina."

Regina blamed her loneliness for the amused chuckle she released instead of the offended anger she normally would have unleashed.

"She could at that," she agreed.

"So, I have a ham, mashed potatoes, peas and some bread warming in the oven. Unless you're ready to eat now," Granny stated.

Regina shook her head, still utterly bewildered by what was going on in her own home. "I…yes, it's still fairly early and I'm not really that hungry."

"Damn," Ruby chimed in. "I bet Granny you would want to eat immediately just so you could get rid of us sooner."

Regina couldn't help but feel a twinge of doubt at that, wondering if they were wanting to leave as quickly as possible, but Ruby's broad smile had her sighing in surrender once more. "Well, I hope you didn't wager anything too valuable dear," she replied.

Ruby laughed. "Not at all. You're the most complicated woman I've ever met in my life Regina Mills and sometimes I suspect you do things just because you know we expect the opposite."

Once again surprising the other two women as well as herself, Regina simply smirked. "A former Queen has to do something to amuse herself."

Granny shook her head, wondering where this almost playful side of Regina Mills had been hiding and not the least surprised it was her granddaughter that brought it out.

"I suppose I should offer you something to drink," Regina offered. There was no need to forget her manners, she thought.

"Is it too early for the hard stuff?" Ruby asked rather hopefully.

"You're driving little Miss," Granny reminded her.

Ruby merely stuck her tongue out at the older woman before continuing. "Fine, I'll take a coffee. If you have any?"

"I believe I can manage that," Regina replied before looking at Granny. "That is, if I'm allowed to cook in my own kitchen?"

Granny simply huffed, startled to hear a soft laugh coming from the former Mayor. Yes, this was definitely going to be an evening for the record books, she suspected.

RRRRRRR

"So now what?" Regina asked placing the coffee tray on the living room table and feeling completely out of her element.

"Don't look at me Regina. This is all Ruby's shindig," Granny replied pouring coffee for each of them.

"Well, I brought some movies," Ruby added, "or we could…" she paused and looked out the window. "Oh I know. Let's go build a snowman!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Good god no," Granny protested.

"Though it pains me to admit to it, I strongly agree with your grandmother," Regina said stiffly.

"Oh come on," Ruby urged, growing more excited by the idea. "Please?" She turned her best pleading look on Regina, surprised when the older woman sighed.

"This will be the only time that look works on me," Regina warned and then turned to Granny. "You are a stronger woman than I gave you credit for," she stated.

"I know," Granny lamented.

"Still, if I'm to participate in this ridiculous endeavor, than so are you," Regina informed the old woman.

Granny considered arguing, knowing she would win but suddenly the thought of watching Regina Mills building a snowman overcame any thought of staying warm and dry. "Oh alright," she got to her feet and all three grabbed their coats.

"Oh no, we are not doing this out front where the meddlesome neighbors will see," Regina stated mulishly when Ruby headed toward the front door.

"Sure we are," Ruby argued with a happy grin. "Think about it Regina, what better way to screw with the neighbors than you of all people playing in the snow on your front lawn. They'll think you've finally lost it and drive themselves crazy wondering what you're up to."

Regina cocked her head and thought about Ruby's words. It was true and if there was anything she truly enjoyed since attempting to give up evil, it was irritating the 'good' citizens of Storybrooke.

"Alright," she agreed, surprising Ruby and causing Granny to laugh in approval.

"And maybe we should take bets on how long before the Sheriff shows up to investigate," Granny added.

Regina pictured Emma Swan showing up in all her self-righteous glory, assuming Regina was torturing Ruby and Granny only to find them playing in the snow. Just the image of the blonde giving herself a headache trying to figure out what was happening, would make the severe hit to her pride, worth it.

"Let's just get this over with before I change my mind," Regina simply said. However she was the one to lead them out of the house.

It only took five minutes before the first snowball hit Regina in the back of her head. She froze right in the middle of helping Granny pack snow and stood upright, turning to face Ruby with the most dangerous glare she could muster.

"Um…oops?" Ruby laughed nervously, feeling the first hint of fear of the formidable woman since they arrived.

"Oops?" Regina questioned coolly as she stepped closer to Ruby, impressed when the werewolf didn't even budge, despite the anxiousness on her face.

"It slipped?"

"Hm," Regina muttered, stopping a breath away from Ruby and before the waitress could blink, Regina summoned up a snowball of her own and slid it under the short sweater and against Ruby's naturally warm skin.

Regina surprised herself by the sincere laugh that escaped at Ruby's squeal. "Oops, it slipped," she taunted and then almost without her consent, her fingers stroked against the now chilled abs and her amusement faded at the way the muscles clenched beneath her fingertips and the small little moan Ruby released at the contact.

"Regina," Ruby began, her eyes lowering to the always tempting full lips that were even more of a turn on when lifted in an honest smile.

"Hm?" Regina murmured, diverted by the peculiar light in Ruby's eyes as they stared at her. If she didn't know better, she'd say that light was the wolf peeking through and wanting to come out to play and she found that oddly arousing.

"Hey, let go of her!"

All three women turned at the angry shout and braced themselves as Earl Monroe, one of Regina's more vigilant neighbors rushed across the street.

Regina reluctantly removed her hand from under Ruby's sweater and turned toward the man, her haughty, regal posture belying her petite, snow covered stature.

"You're trespassing Mr. Monroe," she stated coldly.

"And you're attempting to remove Ruby Lucas's heart, in broad daylight too," he accused.

"You're knowledge of the human anatomy is obviously lacking," Regina pointed out, drawing a snort from Ruby. "My hand wasn't anywhere near her hear. In fact, it was actually closer to her…"

"Oh good God Earl, you just settle down," Granny interrupted before Regina could finish that disturbing thought. "Do you really think I'd be allowing such a thing to happen to my granddaughter? Especially right in front of me?"

Earl flushed, obviously embarrassed that he'd failed to notice Granny standing right beside of the Queen and the waitress. "Yeah, well she could have put a spell on you or something," he stammered resulting in an eye roll from Regina and a snicker from Ruby.

"You do have magic fingers," Ruby whispered in Regina's ear, laughing at the hint of pink that appeared on Regina's skin which had nothing to do with the cold.

"Well, as you can see Mr. Monroe," Regina shrugged off Ruby's innuendo, "I've done nothing of the sort. We're simply building a snowman and unless you'd care to join us, feel free to scurry back home."

Earl's eyebrows lifted in near shock at the confession. He looked between the three women who stared him down stubbornly. Knowing he was defeated, he offered a last scowl before hurrying down the driveway with as much dignity as he could muster on the icy surface.

"See?" Ruby laughed, "Now he's going to be all agitated, having no clue as to what's really going on. Especially since he caught you with your hand up my sweater."

Regina stiffened at the humiliating reminder but the mischievous grins coming from Ruby and her grandmother had her sighing in resignation. Apparently she was doomed to spend Christmas with children after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Little Red Christmas **

**Fandom: Once Upon a Time**

**Pairing: Regina/Ruby –Red Queen**

**Rating: PG (mild swearing)**

**Summary: Granny and Ruby decide to give Regina a Christmas. Whether she likes it or not. **

**Part 2**

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"I told you that was going to be fun," Ruby exclaimed, plopping on the sofa closest to the roaring fire.

"Yes, if near frostbite and public embarrassment is your idea of fun then yes dear it was a regular …'hoot'," Regina drawled sarcastically.

"Take note Granny, Regina Mills just said the word 'hoot'," Ruby teased.

"It's a day of firsts," Granny agreed, wondering how she'd never let herself see this, dare she say it, playful side of the Evil Queen.

"You're poking the bear Mrs. Lucas," Regina commented casually, though it was clear there was no real malice in it.

"We all need a hobby Ms. Mills," Granny replied just as casually.

Before Regina could reply, there was a knock on her door.

"Oh wonderful," Regina mumbled. She opened the door and even though she should have been expecting it, she was still surprised to see Emma Swan shivering on her front porch along with an anxious Henry.

"Henry? What are you…?

"We heard Ruby and Granny are here," Henry said looking past Regina into the house to see for himself.

Suddenly Regina understood the visit and once again her heart broke at the thoughtless words of the son she loved.

"Yes they are," she answered casually, just barely able to resist saying she baked them into a pie. She looked at Emma who had that apologetic look she always wore just before accusing her of something.

"We…uh, I got a call from your neighbors saying you they saw you with Granny and Ruby and um…"

Emma hesitated causing Regina to grit her teeth in frustration. "Honestly Sheriff, the fact you're here is already offensive to me, at least have the courage to get to the accusation without beating around the bush."

"He said you were threatening Ruby," Henry blurted. Regina eyed her son, proud of his always forthright nature, yet devastated by his inability to think of her as anything but unfeeling and evil.

"Is that so?" she finally managed.

"I didn't know snowballs were considered a dangerous weapon," Granny said briskly coming up to stand almost protectively behind Regina, Ruby right beside of her.

"Granny," Emma said relieved. Not only relieved that the older woman was unharmed but that she was keeping Emma from being incinerated.

"What's this nonsense then?" Granny asked. "I assume that nosy Earl Monroe called you?"

"Well yeah," Emma said looking between the three women and feeling ten levels of confusion.

"I told you we should have taken bets," Ruby commented.

"And you had to tell Henry that I was torturing someone," Regina stated coldly, ignoring Ruby's wit for the moment.

"She didn't tell me," Henry protested, "I overheard her talking to Grandma."

Regina sighed. "Of course you did. One of these days Henry, you need to learn to stop eavesdropping. You never get the entire truth when only hearing one side of it. The fact is, Granny and Ruby appeared on my doorstep, entirely of their own volition I might add, in order to spend Christmas here and browbeat me into cavorting in the snow like a child. That's it."

"As we told Monroe," Ruby stated angrily, "Regina wasn't doing anything to me. We were making a snowman and she decided to hit me with a snowball, not rip my heart out. Are you going to arrest her for that?"

"Excuse me Miss Lucas, but I believe it was you who hit me first so it was self-defense."

"You had a snowball fight?" Henry interrupted feeling a little weird at that.

"Well actually the intention was to construct a snowman but the insolent little wolf decided she wanted to hurl snowballs at her host."

"Hey," Ruby protested while Granny snickered.

"A snowman?" Emma repeated numbly. She didn't think she could be any more surprised if Regina had danced an Irish jig right there on the porch. She turned toward the yard and low and behold there was what appeared to be three large blobs of snow piled on top of each other in a poor attempt at the worst snowman ever.

"Well we can't all be professional sculptors dear," Regina smirked, enjoying the completely befuddled look on Emma's face. Ruby had been right. Embarrassing one's self did have its benefits.

"Was there anything else?" she asked after a long awkward pause as Emma and Henry both tried to visualize the most uptight woman they'd ever known building a snowman.

"I…well it's just weird," Emma mused looking at Granny. "I heard you never closed the diner, especially on holidays."

"Yes well maybe I thought it would be nice to have Christmas with family instead of working for a change."

Everyone gaped at Granny. Emma and Ruby were surprised by the rare almost angry quality in her voice while Regina wondered at Granny calling her family.

"Oohh kay then, I guess we'll let you get back to whatever it is you're doing," Emma said warily. "Sorry to disturb you."

"Wait, so you don't want to spend Christmas with me? Henry asked Regina sadly.

Regina's heart clenched in pain at the sad eyes he was giving her even as she felt a stab of anger. "Henry, of course I do, but it was you who wanted to spend the holidays with Emma and her parents, remember?"

"I know but…"

Regina bent down and took Henry's chin. "Henry, it's fine. You're having fun with Emma right?"

"Yeah."

Regina smiled comfortingly. "That's good. I really happy to hear that and while I miss not sharing Christmas with you, having Mrs. Lucas and Ruby here has been…entertaining."

He wasn't proud of himself, but Henry almost found himself resenting the fact that Regina was having fun without him. "Fine," he pouted.

Guilt ate at Regina and she almost gave in and told him she'd send Granny and Ruby home so she could spend her Christmas watching him be happy with another family, but a gentle hand on her back stopped her.

"Henry, do you want your mom to spend Christmas alone and unhappy?" Ruby asked gently, not flinching away when she felt Regina tense angrily under her hand.

"No," Henry said sullenly, but it was clear to everyone that his denial wasn't entirely true.

"Ruby," Regina warned, not about to have the waitress chastising her own son.

"No Regina," Ruby countered, "Let me," she turned back to Henry, surprised when Regina didn't say anything further. "Henry, you're going to have a really exiting Christmas with Emma and your grandparents. Shouldn't your mom have one too?"

Henry reluctantly nodded. "Yeah I guess."

"Well Granny and I want to give her that. After everything she's done to help us this last year, don't you think she deserves it?"

Henry nodded, still not comfortable with the situation but deciding Ruby was right and he finally smiled up at Regina. "Yeah. She does. Merry Christmas Mom," he said and Regina pulled him into a hug.

"Merry Christmas Henry," she said sadly. "Remember though, you can open one of your presents from me tonight but the rest tomorrow okay?"

"How are you going to know?" He asked, the familiar and much missed mischievous gleam back in his eyes.

"I know everything," she said imperiously with the haughty expression that always made him roll his eyes and laugh and then dropped a kiss on his forehead. "Now, as you've both seen that Ruby and Mrs. Lucas are alive and well, please go enjoy your holiday. I'm sure you'll have no problem at all convincing Sheriff Swan to make herself sick on treats and play in the snow to her hearts delight."

Henry giggled at that and with another hug for Regina and another confounded look from Emma, they left.

Ruby and Granny exchanged a knowing glance and after a nod to her granddaughter, Granny went back inside and left Ruby to talk Regina out of the funk she'd fallen in.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked after a long moment. She knew he was just a kid but she really wanted to shake some sense into young Henry. He did all he could do to make Regina miserable when he was with her, but couldn't stand the thought of her having the tiniest bit of happiness without him. It was aggravating and she was irritated that he may have ruined all of their Christmas's out of a petty jealous snit.

"Yes, though I'm beginning to think that this whole thing was a mistake," Regina mused.

"No it wasn't," Ruby stated firmly, not about to let her plans be blown up because of some emotional manipulation, no matter how unintentional. "So, kindly scoot that smokin' hot backside of yours back inside. I'm starving."

Regina was taken aback by Ruby's boldness and only the playful gleam in her eyes kept her from slapping her. She realized what Ruby was doing and was surprised that it worked. Putting on the smirk she was famous for, she turned brushed past Ruby.

"Do see if you can keep your eyes off of my…'backside' long enough to shut the door behind you. You're letting all the cold air in."

"That's a hell of lot to ask, but I'll try," Ruby laughed even as she did as she was told.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"That was delicious Mrs. Lucas…Granny," Regina corrected, pushing her mostly empty plate away.

"Thank you Regina. I imagine it's a far sight better than the salad you were planning to have."

Regina scowled at the presumption. "And just makes you an expert in my dining habits?"

Granny rolled her eyes, not the least bit intimidated. "Aside from the fact that I've served you the same lunch every day for nearly thirty years and near as many dinners, there was also the fresh spinach, tomatoes and cucumbers sitting in the refrigerator."

"Oh, yes of course," Regina muttered sheepishly.

"Not a word from you miss," Granny warned Ruby and Regina looked at Ruby who had her mouth opened to most likely add some wildly inappropriate comment.

"I didn't say anything," Ruby protested, but had the grace to blush at the knowing lift of Regina's eyebrow. _Damn that's sexy,_ she thought, trying not to sigh wistfully at what was supposed to be a mocking gesture.

"That's a victory in itself," Regina commented to Granny, whose chuckle turned into a laugh at Ruby's offended expression.

Unfamiliar and uncomfortable with the subtleties of idle chit chat, Regina decided to stop beating around the bush and ask the question that had been plaguing her since they arrived.

"Though it brings me no joy to admit it, Emma brought up an interesting point earlier. You haven't closed the Diner on a Saturday or any other day in the entire time we've been in Storybrooke. Why did you choose today to do so?"

"The truth?"

"Of course."

Granny met Regina's eyes. "Because Ruby asked me to," she said simply.

Regina frowned as she tried to understand but she simply couldn't. "Pardon?"

The older woman offered Regina a small smile. "Ruby said she wanted us to spend Christmas with you so I agreed."

Regina was absolute dumbfounded by that piece of information. "The two of you have absolutely no reason to want anything to do with me so you'll have to forgive me if I'm having a hard time accepting your...generosity."

"I wouldn't expect anything else," Granny shrugged. "And what I said to Emma was true. I've been working my entire life and have spent every holiday in this land and the other catering to others. I thought it would be nice if just once I spent the holidays with my granddaughter and whomever she wished to spend it with."

"But you called me family? Why didn't you choose to spend it with Snow and her little happy little brood?" Regina didn't even try to attempt to hide her disbelief.

"Not everyone is as ecstatic to be constantly surrounded by the never-ending goo-goo eyes between Snow and David, not to mention Emma and Hook," Ruby said quietly and then quickly took a sip of her tea realizing she may have said too much.

Regina cast a curious gaze at the waitress, surprised by her honesty but even more curious as to what she meant. She briefly thought that perhaps Ruby was jealous but she quickly discounted it. If Ruby had feelings for Hook or for Emma, she wouldn't be flirting so outrageously with her. For once though, Regina decided not to assuage her curiosity by pushing for an answer the other person wasn't prepared to give.

"Well, since you both bullied your way into doing all this," Regina said drily, "the least I can do is clean up."

"That's not necessary," Granny protested getting to her feet. "I…"

"I insist," Regina interrupted utilizing the tone of voice that made her such a formidable Mayor.

"That tone doesn't scare me young lady," Granny sniffed but sat back down.

Regina smirked. "Why don't you retire to the living room and rest for once," she said, a touch of honest sincerity in her voice. Though she'd never said it to anyone, she'd always been impressed by just how hard the older woman worked at everything she did.

"Yeah Granny. Go take a load off," Ruby said, laughing at the half-hearted swat she received in the arm. "I'll help Regina and then we can figure out what to do next."

Granny thought that she actually liked the idea of sitting back and letting the younger ladies do the work. And she had no doubt Regina Mills would keep wild Ruby in line. Or she'd give it good try anyway.

"Fine, but don't take too long. I tend to reorganize when I get bored," she warned her host.

Regina opened her mouth to forbid the woman from moving one thing in her house but the amused look in the bespectacled eyes eased her instinctive flare of anger.

"Well if you do so, please feel free to dust as well and the vacuum is in the hall closet," Regina stated nonchalantly before taking the plates into the kitchen, followed by a laughing Ruby.

"You don't need to help Ruby. You've done enough," Regina said sincerely.

"I want to," Ruby replied. "Besides, it will go faster with four hands instead of two."

Regina's hands froze midway through washing a plate. "That's what Henry used to say when he would help," she said quietly before finishing the plate and putting it into the dishwasher.

Ruby cursed herself for inadvertently reminding Regina of who she was missing this Christmas. "Regina, I'm sorry," she said cautiously putting a comforting hand on a slender shoulder.

Regina stiffened at the contact but didn't pull away. "It's fine Miss…Ruby. Here, if you're going to help, you can dry Granny's containers."

Ruby chuckled as she found a Tupperware dish shoved into her abdomen. "Yes my Queen," she retorted with a deferential bow, laughing harder at the exasperated sigh Regina released.

The two women worked in silence for a few moments and Ruby fell into a sort of muted fantasy about what it would be like if she had the right to do this with Regina every night and she somehow knew it would be just like this: aggravation, a twinge of residual sadness and then more aggravation, followed by laughter and, if Ruby had her way, her getting to find out if Regina's skin tasted as sweet as it smelled.

"…Ruby."

Ruby jerked at the sudden poke in her stomach and the sound of her name "What? Oh, sorry I...wait, did you just poke me in the stomach?"

Regina's eyes lowed to the firm abs clearly on display thanks to the midriff baring sweater. "Well it is a rather inviting target," she smirked and then her eyes widened as she realized how what she just said could be misconstrued. Judging by the suddenly lecherous look in Ruby's eyes, it had been.

"Oh really?" Ruby drawled slowly, lips lifting in a seductive invitation.

"Down puppy," Regina smirked. "I didn't mean it that way." _Though it really is quite a tempting sight, _Regina thought with a truly unexpected flash of heat.

"Puppy? Really Regina?" Ruby would have been offended had that come from anyone else, including Snow or Emma, but somehow having this particular woman tease her so, had her grinning. "Just remember, puppies do like to nibble on things." She wiggled her eyebrows and then nearly swallowed her tongue when Regina's eyes nearly bored into her.

"Is that so?" Regina asked casually but the look she was giving Ruby was anything but and Ruby's mind went completely blank.

"Um…"and that was all she could think of to say.

Regina grinned. "Any other 'pet tips' you'd like to share?"

Ruby swallowed but refused to back down. She'd waited too long for an opportunity to exchange flirtatious banter with this woman to chicken out now.

"Oh there are several you might find useful," Ruby said dropping her voice, "but Granny's waiting."

"Pity," Regina replied, unsure about the sudden shift in dynamic. She'd never really let herself notice just what a truly sensual being Ruby Lucas was and she had no idea how that had passed her by. The fact that she was also a very dangerous werewolf underneath that sensuality was a very big plus.

"So," she continued in an attempt to drag her mind back from its inappropriate wanderings. "What did you mean about not being thrilled with the Charming 'goo-goo' eyes?" She asked bluntly as she returned to her cleaning

Ruby sighed. "I was hoping you would've ignored that."

"You should by now that I rarely ignore anything."

Ruby snorted. "True."

"So?" Regina prodded.

"I didn't really mean anything it's just sometimes they forget that not everyone has, or ever will have what they do and it can be a little…depressing."

Regina looked at the young woman in confusion. Part of her wanted to tell Ruby that what Snow and Charming shared tended to be more sickening than romantic, but she couldn't. She was too disturbed by what the girl was implying.

"Are you saying you believe you won't find that so-called 'true love' that seems to plague this town?"

Ruby laughed. "Oh you really are a romantic aren't you," she grinned and then sobered a little. "And yes I'm sure of it. I mean, giving my…condition, it's too dangerous to ever get that close to anyone."

"Rubbish," Regina returned bluntly.

Ruby felt a flash of anger. Though she should have expected it, she still wasn't going to stand by and let the woman make fun of her.

"Right," Ruby said coldly and made to walk away from the irritating woman, but a firm hand on her arm stopped her cold.

"Now whose garters need to be thawed," Regina questioned, the gleam in her eyes belying the haughty expression on her face.

"Sorry if I don't like being made fun of for sharing something so personal. Something YOU asked me to tell."

Regina sighed, briefly wishing for the days when she truly didn't care about the feelings others. "I'm not making fun of you Ruby," she said. "I just want you to realize you're being foolish."

Ruby couldn't help but shake her head in amusement. The woman simply had never heard of tact apparently. "That's not making fun?"

"No." Regina huffed in frustration. "Look Ruby, you've proven that you are now in control of your wolf. And if you still have doubts, I'll be happy to work with you, but your dual nature shouldn't and doesn't preclude you finding love."

"It does if you have to worry about whether you're going to wake up one morning with their blood all over you."

Ruby saw the hint of agony in Ruby's eyes and remembered that the girl had in fact done that very same thing once upon a time and her heart hurt.

"Ruby," the waitress refused to meet her eyes so Regina placed her fingers under Ruby's chin and lifted her face. "You didn't know who you were back then. You do now but it doesn't change anything. The fact that you share a body with a wolf is nothing to be ashamed of. Wolves are amazing creatures that have a strength and loyalty not found in most humans. You just need to stop fighting it and learn to work with the wolf. Right?"

Ruby merely nodded, at a loss at hearing this woman pushing for her to embrace her wolf nature instead of trying to downplay it as everyone else did.

"In fact," Regina continued, a sly gleam of amusement in her eyes, "I've always felt there was something quite intriguing…almost seductive about shapeshifters don't you think?"

"I wouldn't say having one's bones resizing themselves and growing fur out of your skin is "seductive," Ruby muttered.

Regina felt a little guilty that she hadn't considered the amount of discomfort that must be involved in such a transformation. "Is it really that bad" she asked softly.

"Yes, though to be honest, only for a few moments."

"Oh, well I am relieved to hear that at least," Regina said sincerely. "Still, despite that unfortunate circumstance Ruby, you have let yourself forget that while the wolf is a dangerous creature and a hunter by nature, it is not malicious in intent. It's not a monster. And you also need to remember that becoming the wolf allows you the freedom you've been denied for so long. Isn't that something to relish?"

Ruby was shocked by what was probably the longest speech she'd ever heard Regina Mills make. Still she had to admit that what she'd said was true. "You're right," she said. "Now that I'm in control when in wolf form, it's the freest I've ever felt in my life. It's amazing."

Regina nodded in approval. "Then the key for you is finding someone who not just accepts that part of you, but embraces it."

Ruby' heart flipped over in her chest at the sincere words that managed to touch on everything she'd wanted to believe about her wolf but had never been allowed to. She wanted to tell Regina that her words could applied to herself as well and she wanted to tell her that they could each be that for each other because nobody understood them the way they did. Unfortunately, her human side didn't have the same courage her wolf did so she kept that to herself. Instead she focused on one comment that Regina had made.

"You'd help me with the wolf?"

Regina rolled her eyes at the young woman's tendency to focus on the wrong parts of conversation, but couldn't help but smile.

"I said I would, so yes. I will help you work with the wolf, but," Regina added keeping her serious eyes on Ruby's, "you will find your true love Ruby. You are not a woman who is destined to spend life alone."

Ruby's eyes stung and she fought not to cry as she realized that this strange, intimidating, powerful and usually ice cold woman understood her better than anyone she'd known her whole life. "Neither are you Regina," she said and taking her life into hands, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on Regina's soft cheek, trying not to lose herself in the silken texture and sweet smell.

"Well if you're done slacking in here, I'm going to go check to see if Granny got into your cider," Ruby grinned at the stupefied look on Regina's face and scampered out of the kitchen before the former Mayor remembered she could throw fireballs.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Little Red Christmas **

**Fandom: Once Upon a Time**

**Pairing: Regina/Ruby –Red Queen**

**Rating: PG (mild swearing)**

**Summary: Granny and Ruby decide to give Regina a Christmas. Whether she likes it or not. **

**Author's Note: Sorry this is a little short but I needed to break it somewhere and this seemed logical. **

**Part 3**

"Hey Gran, you still awake?"

Granny jumped and spun around at the unexpected and louder than required sentence. "Damnit girl," she glared at her laughing granddaughter. "How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up a person?"

"Maybe we should put a bell on her," Regina interjected as she stepped behind Ruby, enjoying the younger girls own yelp of surprise.

"See you don't like getting a taste of your own medicine," Granny smirked. "And I'm liking your idea about the bell Regina."

"I'm a wolf, not a cat," Ruby grumbled, shivering at the sensation of Regina's breath on her neck and nearly whimpering at the soft chuckle in her ear.

"A pet is a pet dear," Regina taunted with a husky innuendo that had Ruby gritting her teeth.

She turned toward Regina and leaned forward. "If you want to discuss collars Your Majesty, maybe we should wait until Granny's asleep."

Regina's eyes widened in approval. This woman who often appeared timid despite her brazen façade, could definitely hold her own. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You two do realize I'm still in the room don't you?" Granny asked drily,

Ruby blushed furiously. "Sorry Granny."

"Yes, sorry Granny," Regina agreed with absolutely no sincerity in her voice.

Regina looked at her unexpected Christmas guests and sighed wondering why she hadn't kicked them out already but realized she truly didn't want to. She couldn't really name what it was, but they'd brought a warmth back into her home she hadn't felt since long before the curse broke. And Ruby…well that was a peculiar landmine she wasn't sure how to contend with but she knew she was more than able to handle anything the little wolf could dish out.

"Well as you both appear to have made yourselves quite at home, I suppose it would be impolite not to offer dessert or drinks."

"Or both?" Ruby prodded with a look that managed to mix teasing and hopefulness.

"Very well," Regina agreed, irritated by the fact that she was unable to refuse that look. "I'll just be a moment if you want to turn on one of your movies," she instructed. There was something else she needed to take care of and hoped it wasn't going to blow up in her face.

RRRRRRRRRRR

"So Granny, are you still regretting I made you come?" Ruby asked as she lay sprawled on the former Mayor's extravagant sofa.

Granny instinctively swatted Ruby's feet, forcing her to sit upright. "Actually I'm not. I'm learning quite a bit about Regina Mills and I just wonder how much we missed over the years, only seeing what she wanted us to."

"Yeah," Ruby agreed sadly. She more than anyone should know that what people saw wasn't always what they got. "Anyway, what movie do you want to watch?"

In the kitchen, Regina poured some milk into a large sauce pan, turned the stove on low, and then flicked her wrist, transporting her to her private crypt, once again grateful for the magic that so many people judged her for. She knew it was cheating but having seen the numerous packages under the sad little Christmas tree, Regina knew she had to give something to Granny and Ruby. Granny was easy. Before the curse she had managed to save several pieces of art that she'd particularly liked and brought with her to Storybrooke. There was one painting in particular that she'd had commissioned after a brief but memorable encounter one night while she was riding. She also gathered some of the rare spices she'd also brought with her that she knew the woman could cook with.

Ruby, however, was a bit more complicated but she did have one idea. With no small amount of hesitation, she went to her old jewelry box. Fighting not to get lost in memories, she quickly found the silver bracelet she'd had in mind. Deciding a little magic wouldn't be so unwelcome, she closed her eyes and clenched her fist. When she opened her hand, she was pleased to see a small, apple shaped ruby charm which she attached to the bracelet, smirking a little at the idea but also slightly afraid Ruby would be offended Still, there was also Ruby's childlike nature she wanted to address but she had no idea what Ruby Lucas considered…'fun'.

Regina frowned as she thought about her options. The only thing she really knew for sure that Ruby was a very active young woman. Her lean body was a testament to that. Regina wasn't sure if she was particularly athletic, but she knew Ruby liked to run and she'd overheard enough conversations to know she liked to dance. Suddenly she remembered something she saw advertised on television once. Knowing her time was running short, she pulled out her phone, hoping a large cash bribe would convince Walter Thompkins to open his game store for a few minutes on Christmas Eve.

As predicted Walter wasn't thrilled to be doing the Evil Queen any favors at all, but the very large amount of money she promised him, had him almost slobbering all over the phone. Fortunately he lived in an apartment over the store and she was able to transport herself to the store instantly, pick out what she was looking for and after paying for the gift and the incentive, she transported herself back to the crypt where she gathered the rest of her items along with a few more trinkets and then returned to the house just in time to add the cocoa to the milk on the stove as it began to boil.

She waved a finger once more and the gifts were instantly wrapped with elegant Christmas paper and a red velvet cake appeared on the counter along with a tray of cookies, while she finished making the hot chocolate.

"Hey, what's the holdup…whoa," Ruby stopped short when she saw the gifts and goodies on the table. "Someone's been busy."

"Not so much," Regina admitted without shame.

"Ooh…magic stuff," Ruby said happily. "Did you poof?"

"Did I…" Regina frowned trying to figure out Ruby's odd vernacular.

"You know, do that poofy purple thing where you went somewhere else?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Yes dear, I did the poofy purple thing."

Ruby snapped her fingers. "Damn. Too bad I missed that, it's kind of hot the way you do it," she smirked, even as she started poking at the Christmas presents.

"Flattered I'm sure," Regina muttered drily. "Curiosity killed the werewolf," she added not even looking toward Ruby who was closely examining one of the packages.

"Yeah, well move your ass so I don't have to snoop," Ruby ordered, laughing outright at the speed Regina turned her head to glare at her.

"Careful, you'll get a crick in your neck," Ruby grinned and quickly left the kitchen before she was turned into a placemat, taking the cake and cookies with her.

"Children," Regina muttered with exasperation as she finished pouring the cocoa into mugs and placing them on a tray.

Regina carried the tray into the living room and paused as she took in the startling scene. Darkness had fallen and the living room was lit only from the roaring fire and the sparkling Christmas lights strung haphazardly around the room and on the little tree which looked rather silly as it sat precariously perched on top of a surprisingly large mound of presents.

"Hey the movie's starting," Ruby called breaking into her thoughts.

Regina served the cocoa before moving to take the large armchair by the sofa. She was startled to find her arm grabbed as she was pulled down on the sofa in between Ruby and Granny.

"Excuse me," she huffed in protest.

"You're excused," Ruby retorted. "Now shush."

Silently praying to anyone listening for strength, she sighed. "What holiday tripe shall we be watching this evening? 'It's a Wonderful Life? A Christmas Story?" she mentally groaned at having to watch those painfully sappy movies one more time and then she considered her younger guest. "A Charlie Brown Christmas?"

"Well Charlie Brown is pretty awesome," Ruby said with an unabashed grin, "but this is better. Resident Evil. The first one."

"Resident…as in the zombie movie?" Regina inquired distastefully.

"Not really zombie," Ruby argued, "just people with a disease that eat other people and a woman who kicks their collective asses. Now be quiet, it's starting."

Regina had absolutely no idea how to respond to that so for once, she followed an order and stayed quiet, trying to ignore the snort coming from the older woman on the other side of her.

Once the end credits began to roll, Ruby stretched lazily and then froze as she realized just how close she'd maneuvered to Regina during the movie. She tensed for a verbal assault for intruding on Regina's space but when she looked at her, she was surprised to see surprisingly fascinated expression on her face.

"You liked it?" Ruby asked cautiously, wondering if there was anything more adorable than a former Evil Queen looking all captivated by a violent, bloody action movie. Not that she'd ever so much as whisper that thought to the Queen in question.

"Surprisingly I did," Regina admitted, looking at Ruby with a grin. "Young Alice certainly is quite adept in her fighting skills, though I do realize most of it was computer enhanced. The Queen of Hearts reference was mildly amusing as well."

"The gore didn't bother you?" Ruby asked surprised.

"You forget where we come from dear," Regina smirked. "We had monsters that made these zombies look like playful kittens."

Ruby stiffened, unable to keep from wondering if she was referring to her. "Yeah I remember."

Regina felt an unexpected flicker of remorse. "Ruby, I didn't mean you. You were and never have been a monster, regardless of what happens when you are in your wolf form. That hunter is instinctive not malicious and you had no choice. The things I did…I did have a choice in, so if you want to talk monsters, than I am that monster, far more than you could ever be."

Ruby saw the flash of regret in Regina's eyes and she longed to reach out and caress the beautiful, expressive face. "Regina, I…"

"Unless you two plan on wallowing in the past all night, can we get to the presents?" Granny interrupted gruffly.

Ruby snorted. "And you call me childish?" she complained.

"Yes I do," Granny stated and got to her feet.

"Well, why don't I open a bottle of wine if you need to stretch your legs?" Regina asked

"I shouldn't, since I'm driving later," Ruby said with a sigh.

Surprising herself, Regina waved the protest off. "Don't be silly. It's getting late, it's snowing and it's Christmas Eve. There's no reason why you two can't stay here."

"We can't put you out Regina," Granny protested. "Any more than we already have."

"Well I insist and you know very well how futile it is to argue with me," Regina stated, every bit the Queen she'd been raised to be.

"But it's so much fun," Ruby countered with a broad grin at Regina's glare.

"I have three guest rooms Mrs.…Granny," Regina said, ignoring the waitress. "I would…like it, if you'd stay."

Granny's eyes widened behind her glasses at the hint of lonely pleading in Regina's voice and she was positive the woman would be mortified if she knew Granny had heard it.

"Very well Regina. Thank you."

"Yes," Regina muttered, already regretting her offer and wondering what had possessed her. "Well, before we get into presents, why don't I show you to your rooms and I have extra pajama's I'm sure you both can fit into as well as new toiletries, if you want to get comfortable."

"Woo hoo, it's like a slumber party," Ruby cheered delightedly.

Regina rolled her eyes again and hoping that by the end of the night they wouldn't have frozen that way.

"Come with me," she said with the old abruptness and brushed past her guests somewhat disappointed when Granny laughed and wondering when she'd lost the power to intimidate.

"Don't worry Madame Mayor, you still make me tremble," Ruby whispered in Regina's ear from behind, mentally cheering at Regina's own little shiver as well as her own bravery.

"You're playing with fire Miss Lucas," Regina whispered, knowing Ruby's enhanced hearing would hear.

"I like to live dangerously," Ruby countered.

Hating that once again she had no comeback, Regina ignored the girl and showed them their bedrooms and then providing nightwear for both along with towels and new toothbrushes.

"Thank you Regina," Granny said, for the first time her voice lacking even a hint of suspicion.

Ruby briefly considered teasing Regina about her endless supply of brand new toothbrushes, but decided she'd prefer not to be turned something gross on Christmas.

"Thanks," was all she said but with a true sincerity and warmth that discomfited Regina.

"Yes, well if you want to freshen up, I'll go open some wine and then…"

"Presents!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh good lord," Regina exhaled with a twitch of her lips. "Yes Ruby, presents." Before the young woman could assault her ears with another childish squeal of delight, Regina left the room and headed back to the kitchen where she put on a fresh pot of coffee as well as opened some wine, wondering when the desire for something stronger was going to hit.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Little Red Christmas**

**Fandom: Once Upon a Time**

**Pairing: Regina/Ruby –Red Queen**

**Rating: PG (mild swearing)**

**Summary: Granny and Ruby decide to give Regina a Christmas. Whether she likes it or not. **

**Part 4**

Regina had just finished arranging things on the living room table when Ruby entered wearing a pair of Regina's red silk pajamas, with the top only buttoned as far as the lower limit of decency would allow and Regina was very impressed with the sight.

"Well, well," Regina said appreciatively, her gaze roaming over the tall slender waitress, lingering far longer than was polite on the lovely expanse of skin on display. "You do look quite fetching when you choose to wear clothes," she mused, "though it seems you forgot a button…or six"

Ruby's mouth had once more gone dry at Regina's heated examination and she found herself fiddling with the buttons in question.

"Oh I didn't forget I just find them…confining," she replied, her voice low and Regina thought very inviting.

"And I've noticed you certainly don't like being confined in any way. Do you Ruby?" Regina countered, wondering at the oddly serious look in Ruby's eyes. She was a little startled but didn't so much as flinch when Ruby practically stalked toward her.

"In general, no," Ruby said huskily as she approached and then letting a little of her wolf out, slowly moved around the suddenly frozen Queen, delicately scenting her.

"Ruby Lucas, what are you doing?" Regina whispered, feeling more like prey than she ever had in her life.

"Just…thinking that perhaps you'd be more comfortable wearing a little less," Ruby said returning to stand in front of Regina, her instincts in full on hunter mode and she was loving it.

"I beg your pardon," Regina choked out, getting a taste of Wolf Ruby and finding out it had the potential to become quite addictive.

"Just that, you look a little…warm in that sweater and those fancy pants of yours."

_Hot is more like it, _Regina thought, but refused to express it. "I'm quite comfortable, thank you, although you're looking a little overheated," she smirked.

Ruby didn't even lift her lips in a smile. "Anytime I'm near you I…"

"Well quit dawdling," Granny called entering the living room. Ruby actually growled at the interruption, drawing a lifted eyebrow from Regina.

"Temper, temper dear," she teased, grateful for the reprieve. She had clearly known that Ruby was a sensual woman, but this more assertive seductive side was a very delightful surprise and she was definitely going to be contemplate ways to turn that to her advantage.

Regina turned to Granny and actually had to force herself not to laugh. Poor Granny was obviously not a woman comfortable in silk and the pajamas were a little snug on her fuller frame, but the pained smile on her face as she fought her instinctive urge to complain was amusing.

"I'm assuming those aren't as comfortable as you'd hoped," she stated politely.

"They're fine Regina," Granny said, scratching at the soft material.

"They aren't flannel," Ruby countered with a grin.

Regina eyed the older woman for a moment and then flicked her wrist and before Granny could blink she was wearing a surprisingly elegant pair of red flannel pajamas.

"Handy," Granny said impressed.

"I think so," Regina agreed wryly.

"So why don't you just poof yourself into something more…comfortable," Ruby said wiggling her eyebrows.

A reply that was far too inappropriate to be said in front of Ruby's grandmother, sat on the tip of her tongue but she let her eyes speak for her, grinning triumphantly at the way Ruby swallowed nervously.

"Wine?" she asked smoothly.

After the wine had been poured, Ruby maneuvered Granny and Regina to the couch and announced she was taking over distribution of the presents.

Knowing there was no point in resisting, Regina sat back and sipped her wine as she watched the werewolf scamper around the makeshift tree as excited as a five year old on Christmas morning. It was, she silently amused, almost…cute.

"Here you go Granny," she handed her Grandmother a package that was clearly from her and went back to looking. "Oh yay, one for me!" she cheered, taking one of the packages she'd recognized was from Regina.

Regina tried not to fidget, hoping Ruby wouldn't resent the token. She jumped when she found a small package thrust in her hands.

"For me?" she stared at the gift as if she'd never seen one.

"No, it's for the other Regina Mills that occupies this house," Ruby teased. "We told you we brought gifts."

"They aren't fancy," Granny stated almost with a challenge in her voice, not entirely certain they weren't about to be seriously insulted.

Regina looked at Granny "As much as this will surprise you, I don't need fancy. You have already done more than you should have. More than I probably deserve."

"Probably," Granny said with a bit of a grin, "but humble doesn't really work on you Regina so just let Ruby finish making a spectacle of herself and enjoy it."

Just one day ago, Regina would have taught Granny a lesson about speaking to her in such a way, but now she just shook her head.

"Very well, but if we were to wait for Ruby to finish making a spectacle of herself, we'll be here until New Year's."

"Oh ha-ha," Ruby muttered while Granny snorted.

After the gifts were passed out, there was a brief awkward moment where Granny and Ruby just stared at Regina expectantly.

"Well?" Ruby prodded.

"Well what?"

"You're the host, you open your gifts first."

"Oh. Okay," Regina said nervously, staring at one of the boxes on her lap.

"It's not going to unwrap itself Regina," Granny announced.

"I don't know Granny, its Regina. Who knows what could happen," Ruby grinned.

Ignoring her guests, she unwrapped the box and instantly her eyes filled. It was a photo of Henry in Granny's smiling broadly and holding a sign that read "I love you mom!" and framed in a beautiful dark bronze frame.

"When did you take this?" Regina asked stunned, especially since he'd chosen to spend the holidays with his other family.

"A week ago," Granny answered. "Even though his actions earlier kind of said the opposite he did feel bad about you being alone and he and I came up with the idea."

"It's…beautiful Granny," Regina said sincerely and with a warmth she'd never expressed to anyone outside of her son. "Thank you."

"Yes," Granny coughed awkwardly, "well you're welcome."

"My turn," Ruby interjected lightly. She opened the box and then gasped as she pulled out the silver bracelet."

"Regina, is this yours?" She asked bemused.

Regina felt a very rare flicker of shame. "Yes, well I'm afraid that since I didn't know you were coming, I had no time to really shop so I…"realizing she was actually babbling, she stiffened. "Yes, it was a gift from my father when I was a girl. The pendant I added, but if you don't like it…"

Before Regina could finish her sentence Ruby had pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her cheek. "I don't know what to say Regina. I can't even begin to guess what this means to you and you…thank you," she gushed.

Regina was taken aback by the sudden contact and the feel of Ruby's lips on her cheek continued to burn. She finally met gleaming eyes that were looking at her with an expression she'd never seen any anyone's.

"I…uh…I'm glad you like it," Regina finally replied, finding herself at a loss for words.

While Ruby was still reeling from the gift Regina had given her, she didn't want to frighten her back into full retreat so she decided to lighten the mood. "I do," she leaned closer to Regina's ear, "and the apple pendant, is this your way of saying you want me to think of you whenever I wear it?"

Back to flirty. Regina could handle that. "Perhaps that's my version of a collar," she whispered back. The choking coming from Granny reminded Regina that Granny was an old wolf herself and her hearing was better than most. Still the flush on Ruby's face was quite satisfactory.

"Would you like to continue or should we let Granny open her presents?" Regina suggested in that aggravatingly superior tone that Ruby found so sexy.

"Presents," Granny ordered impatiently, even though she found the odd little drama going on between her granddaughter and former nemesis more amusing than she probably should.

Ruby sighed. "Aren't you always the one who told me patience is a virtue?" she muttered.

"I've told you a lot of things granddaughter," Granny retorted taking the large gift from Regina. She opened it and it was her turn to gape in shock.

"My word," she breathed as she observed the watercolor portrait of a large beautiful black wolf stalking across the backdrop of night, eyes that glowed a bright blood red that were both intelligent and dangerous seemed to be looking intently at some unknown person inside of the portrait while an enormous full moon hung in the background.

"This is beautiful," Granny said awestruck and then a thought struck her "Is this…Ruby?"

Regina found herself unable to meet Ruby's gaze as she feared what she would see but she was compelled to be honest with the older woman. "It is. I…one night long ago in the Enchanted Forest I had gone for a late ride to clear my head and we sort of crossed paths."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?" She asked her granddaughter.

Ruby was staring at Regina as if she was strange. She herself remembered that night in every detail because that was the night she first truly became infatuated with the Evil Queen. She was however greatly surprised Regna remembered that encounter much less had a painting made of it.

"Because," she muttered, not wanting to tell her Granny that the moment had been one that was far too private to share. At least not in front of Regina.

"So who wants to tell me the story?" Granny prodded. She had to admit that the fact Regina in her Evil Queen days had encountered Ruby in wolf form and didn't have her killed was…unexpected.

"I suppose it might as well be me," Regina said reluctantly.

_Flashback:_

_Regina was beyond exhausted both physically and mentally. Between her hatred, the constant prodding by Rumpelstiltskin, the warfare against Snow, she never seemed to have a second to just breathe. She had no doubt that was Rumpelstiltskin's plan in order to keep her malleable, but she was growing sick of it. _

_After tossing and turning for hours and unable to sleep, Regina decided that only one thing could calm her mind. The only thing that had ever been able to. Dismissing her servants, she dressed in her riding clothes and headed to the stables. After a small conversation with her beloved stallion Warlock, she saddled him and set off on a run almost instantly feeling her tension easing with every hoof beat._

_She wasn't sure how long they'd been running when suddenly he whinnied and balked, rearing up and nearly unseating the Queen. _

"_Shh Warlock, what is it?" she asked softly, stroking his neck soothingly. Then a low growl came from the darkness of the forest. _

"_Wolf," she swore, feeling the magic begin to form in her palm. "Well, if you want your dinner Wolf, you're going to have to show yourself and work for it." _

_After several seconds, Regina heard the rustling of leaves and then she saw it. A wolf, far larger than any nature had created, appeared, slowly stalking in front of her. Warlock shifted anxiously, but Regina soothed him once more as she studied the animal. Oddly enough, she felt no fear, in fact she was vastly fascinated by what she was seeing in the flashing red eyes watching her._

"_My aren't you a beauty," she stated conversationally, grinning at the way the wolf's lips curled in a snarl. "There's no need to be in such a snit dear, I'm just passing through." She chuckled and casually dismounted, having no problems turning her back to the wolf. She spoke softly to Warlock assuring he remained calm and then turned back to her unexpected visitor. _

"_Judging by the look of you, I'd say you would be the local werewolf," she noted. "My sources say that in your human form you go by Red Lucas." The snarl grew louder and Regina spied a hint of fear in the wolf's eyes. Oddly enough, she felt a twinge of sympathy. _

"_Rest easy," she said gently. "I have no intention of hurting you." She stood perfectly still and met the beautiful distrustful gaze with an open one of her own, letting the wolf read her. When the wolf's ears lowered and she started to approach, teeth bared, Regina felt a small flicker of fear but didn't move. She didn't so much as try to summon her magic, knowing that she would be able to react should the wolf attempt to attack. _

_The wolf reached her and slowly circled around her, lips still curled but the growling had stopped. Finally she came back around to face her and after another long moment, she dropped to her haunches and waited. _

_Regina smiled, strangely drawn to this wolf. Part of her wanted to go stroke the dark fur that looked remarkably soft, but she wasn't about to push her luck. "I assume that I've past your scrutiny then? Or are you implying I wouldn't make a tasty meal?"_

_If Regina hadn't know better, she would have sworn the wolf rolled her eyes, though it wouldn't have surprised her. _

"_You are magnificent," she said softly "And if you truly understand me as I believe you can, be assured that you will never need fear hunting and roaming these woods. You have my word._

Present

"And that's it. She didn't eat me and I didn't turn her into a beetle and here we are," Regina said as blandly as she could not looking at either woman. "I found the encounter fascinating so I hired an artist to capture it and this is one of the things I brought with me."

Granny barely heard what Regina was saying as she was still shocked by the bizarre encounter that her granddaughter had never thought to mention. And then something occurred to her.

"Was that when you passed the laws forbidding the hunting of wolves in the Enchanted Forest?" she asked, shocked.

Regina shrugged negligently, "there about," she prevaricated, feeling decidedly uncomfortable. "If you don't like the painting I can…"

"Oh no you don't Regina Mills," she said clutching the painting tighter. "This means more to me than you can know," she said, finding it hard to believe that in some ways, she owed Ruby's life to Regina. "And maybe if I had known what you did, I would have tried a few less times to shoot you with my crossbow," she smiled as she looked over the rim of her glasses.

"Please, I found those attempts added an interesting twist to my exercise regimen."

Ruby watched this interaction all the while reliving that brief encounter that had changed her life and that she'd almost allowed herself to forget. How she could she forget how she felt the first moment she came face to face with the infamous Evil Queen. How….to use Regina's words, 'magnificent' she'd looked upon that big black horse of hers. The leather, the arrogance, the total lack of fear as she encountered he deadly werewolf. All of it had her wolf's mind spinning and torn between ripping the woman's throat out and panting like a bitch in heat. She couldn't help but cringe at that crude analogy but still, it was a fair one because just the memory of Regina in all that tight black leather and cleavage enhancing corset…damn.

A wad of paper hit Ruby's head jerking her back to the present. "What?" She asked, still slightly dazed.

"Distracted are we?" Regina grinned, having noticed the flush on Ruby's face and the hint of desire flashing in her eyes.

"Who wants another present?" Ruby rushed out, ignoring Regina's throaty chuckle that had her fighting a groan.

Eventually all the gifts had been passed out. Granny had been excited by the new mixer from Ruby and the spices from Regina and was already planning which of the old recipes from the Forest she could put a new twist on in Storybrooke.

Regina had been amused at the chocolate filled Christmas stocking and cheap little Storybrooke snow globe, knowing it had been a rather silly attempt at a joke on the unusual pair's part but she was beyond shocked to open a package to find a very rare bottle of 1789 Jules Robin Cognac.

"Good lord," she said as she gently handled the exquisite bottle. "This is a ridiculously expensive bottle of cognac," she gaped at the two women. "I don't mean to be crass, but how did you possibly manage this?" she asked looking at the two women who always seemed to be working to scratch two nickels together.

"Well it is rude to ask but given who you are I'll make an allowance," Granny said with a grin, almost ecstatic at having rendered the ornery woman practically speechless. "That being said, let's just say a certain pawnshop owner owed my granddaughter a favor."

Regina turned stunned eyes at the young woman who was turning out to be one surprise after another. "Favor?"

Ruby shrugged and looked away. "I just stepped in and got Belle to forgive Gold for his latest blunder and take him back."

"That's not much of a favor. At least not for Belle," Regina said dubiously.

"No, but you've got to admit, he's a lot better with her around."

"True, but still that seems hardly worth such an extravagance."

"Well, we just went in for something special and knew you liked old booze," Ruby said, enjoying Regina's grimace at the word 'booze', "hooch?" she inquired innocently, while her smile widened. Realizing she was pushing her luck she got back to her explanation. "Anyway, he said he had acquired some fine beverages as part of a deal, but he didn't really know much about them and I sure as hell had no idea it was worth that much," Ruby admitted.

"Regretting it already?" Regina teased, though her grip on the bottle tightened noticeably.

"I wouldn't dare," Ruby laughed, having noticed the reflexive movement.

"Ruby Lucas, you're most definitely a woman who'd dare anything."

Ruby just grinned proudly before she opened her last gifts. She laughed and rolled her eyes at the book of etiquette Granny had gotten her but then nearly hugged the breath out of her when she saw the new iPod and gift card for music downloads that came with it. Then she opened the large box from Regina and squealed in excitement when she saw the Wii Fit.

"This is so freaking awesome," she said reaching out to embrace Regina, mindful of the bottle she still clutched in her hands.

"I hope you don't think I'm implying anything," Regina explained, once she could breathe. "I just know that you're quite….active," she paused to leer once more at the toned body draped in silk. "And given your penchant for all things juvenile…"

"Not _ALL_ things," she mouthed, when Granny's attention was focused on her spices, smiling at the acknowledging lift of a regal eyebrow.

"And it has games that I thought you might find amusing."

"It's fantastic," Ruby assured her. "In fact I think we should play right now.

"Oh no way," Regina and Granny protested together.

"You two are absolutely no fun whatsoever," Ruby pouted.

"If it makes you happy, we can watch another one of your zombie movies," Regina offered.

"Oh alright," Ruby offered a mock sigh. "I don't suppose you want to share some of that there cognac," she grinned.

"Not on your life dear," Regina retorted.

Granny had been content to watch the banter for a while as she finally let herself see exactly what it is that drew her granddaughter to the famously uptight and unpleasant former Mayor. Still waters really did run deep, she thought fondly, but the way Regina had been with Ruby, the way she didn't talk down to her, well aside from the way that Ruby seemed to enjoy, told her that their encounter so long ago may have had a more lasting effect than any of them, including Regina herself, ever realized. She decided that perhaps the cat and mouse game that had been going on all day may come to a head if she wasn't around and she decided to give Ruby one final gift.

"I hate to play the party pooper, but I'm feeling a bit tired. I think I may go upstairs and watch television in that fancy guest room of yours." She had to force herself not to laugh outright at the panic that crossed Ruby's and surprisingly enough, Regina's faces.

"It's still early," Ruby protested, getting to her feet. All day long she'd fantasized about the moment she'd be alone with Regina in the room lit only with a fire and the holiday lights but now that it was about to happen, she felt closer to hyperventilating than she ever had.

"Not for me," Granny grinned, even though at nine o'clock it really was fairly early.

"Maybe she's right," Regina added, her own discomfort growing. "It's been a surprisingly eventful day and…"

"I don't think so Regina," Granny said firmly. "You and Ruby should finish your movie marathon. No need for you to call it a night just because I am."

Granny shot a look at Ruby, hoping to express that she now approved of her feelings for the very stubborn Queen and that Ruby should follow through.

Ruby's eyes widened at the look on her Granny's face and with that acceptance, she felt a calm sort of courage flow through her. She would be damned if she let this one tiny chance at finding her happy ending pass her by.

"You're right Granny," Ruby said, her eyes turning to Regina.

Regina saw the challenge in Ruby's eyes, almost as if the woman had spoken the word "chicken" out loud and she lifted an eyebrow Regina Mills backed down to no one.

"Very well," she said casually. "Have a good night Mrs.…Granny. Let me know if you need anything."

Granny very nearly told her all she needed was for her not to hurt her granddaughter but thought better of it

"Thank you Regina," she replied instead. For letting us impose and for the rooms for the night."

"My pleasure," Regina said and she actually meant it. It wasn't the Christmas she had planned for herself and she had to admit it was far better. "Thank you for imposing," she said sincerely.

Ruby went to hug her Granny and Regina watched curiously as Granny handed her something that Ruby managed to shove into her tight jeans before returning to the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Little Red Christmas**

**Fandom: Once Upon a Time**

**Pairing: Regina/Ruby –Red Queen**

**Rating: PG (mild swearing)**

**Summary: Granny and Ruby decide to give Regina a Christmas. Whether she likes it or not. **

**And here we are at the end. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading **

**Part 5**

So, Resident Evil number two?" Ruby grinned.

"It seems so," Regina said. "Would you care for some more wine?"

"Sure, since I'm not driving."

Regina went to get another bottle and refreshed their glasses while Ruby proceeded to inhale several cookies.

"Your metabolism must be incredible," Regina noted with appreciation as she let her eyes roam over the slender frame resting quite comfortably on her sofa.

Ruby smiled up at Regina as she accepted her glass, basking in having those incredible dark eyes sliding over her. "Oh really? Why's that?" she asked with an innocence that didn't match the gleam in her eyes

Regina shook her head. "You know very well why," she stated as she took the end of the sofa, leaving a large gap between her and the bothersome werewolf. "I'm not going to feed your ego."

"Too late," Ruby taunted, sliding over until she was practically in Regina's lap. "You think I'm hot."

"Start the movie Miss Lucas," Regina stated primly, feeling sparks flowing through her at Ruby's proximity and not entirely sure that meant well for any of them.

"You didn't deny it," Ruby pushed, thoroughly enjoying herself, even know she was playing with fire.

"I haven't turned you into a chew toy either but that doesn't mean I won't," Regina replied, her eyes fully on the screen.

"Hm," Ruby smirked but deciding she'd pushed her luck far enough for the time being and turned on the second movie.

It was less than ten minutes into the movie when Regina felt Ruby's soft breath on her neck just before her head became nestled on her shoulder Every part of Regina longed to shove the woman away and demand she either respect her boundaries or retire to her room, but she decided that for the one and only time, she'll ignore her desire for safety and she let Ruby stay where she was even as she found herself once again getting caught up in a surprisingly intriguing story featuring a strong woman who didn't have to rely on a 'knight' to save her.

As the end credits started, she realized Ruby had barely even moved through most of the movie aside from the occasional gentle nuzzling against her shoulder which had Regina shivering and losing track of the movie. She started to shift so she could see if the girl was even awake when she felt a soft warm pressure on her neck and she jumped realizing Ruby Lucas had just kissed her.

"Ruby?" she asked softly, wondering if she was in the midst of some inappropriate dream and was startled to see dark eyes looking back at her.

"Yes?" Ruby whispered, no hint of teasing on her face.

"Why did you do that?" Regina asked more confused than angry at her presumption.

"Well I wanted to for one thing," she said, utterly captivated by the swirling emotions n Regina's eyes.

"I see," Regina lied. "And the other?"

Ruby frowned having lost track of the conversation. "The other what?"

Regina's lips lifted in a gentle smile at Ruby's distraction. "You said 'for one thing.' What's the other reason you kissed me?"

Ruby couldn't fathom how Regina didn't think someone could kiss her just because they wanted to. That mother of hers and God only knew who else, really did a number on this woman Still she wasn't about to ruin the moment or push her, so she held up the little sprig of green that Granny had slipped her earlier.

"Mistletoe?" she said waving it over Regina's head and smiling hopefully.

"That's parsley dear," Regina pointed out, an honest smile crossing her features.

"I don't care, as long as it means you'll let me…" it was at that inopportune moment that her courage ran out and she just stared at Regina helplessly.

Regina swallowed at the look in Ruby's eyes. It was a peculiar blend of fear, intensity and hope that made Ruby appear both innocent and predator and it was, she thought, incredibly arousing. "Let you what?" she teased, deciding to test and see just how close to the surface the wolf lay and what it would take to draw it out.

"Regina," Ruby hated the near whine in her voice, but being this close to getting what she'd wanted for so long had her more terrified than she could ever remember being.

Regina cocked her head and kept her gaze firmly on Ruby's. "What is it you want to do Ruby," she pushed, her voice low and seductive. The voice that had never failed to get her who or what she desired

Ruby inhaled sharply and she could feel it. She could feel her lupine instincts rising to the surface, demanding she stake her claim and it made itself known in the small rumble coming from her throat.

Regina's eyes widened when she heard what sounded remarkably like a growl. _There it is,_ she mused as heat raced through her but before she could even form a reply, Ruby had dropped her head to her throat. Regina froze, feeling a flash of panic before she realized the werewolf was actually scenting her and it was one of the most surprisingly erotic things she'd ever experienced.

Unable to help herself, Regina's fingers buried themselves in Ruby's dark hair and clenched, drawing a small moan that could have been pain or pleasure and then it was her turn to moan when warm soft lips pressed against her neck.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" she whispered, pulling Ruby's distracting lips away from her skin.

All sign of fear had left Ruby's eyes and Regina gasped at the hint of red that was flashing back at her. "Your eyes," she said mesmerized. "You aren't…how long before the next full moon?" She asked only mildly concerned that her guest was about to transform right before her eyes. Part of her was itching to witness that miracle of nature firsthand.

Ruby looked at Regina with confusion. "It's still a week…"she paused as she finally realized why Regina was asking and quickly pulled away. "Oh my God. Did I…are you afraid of me?" she choked out, feeling sick.

Regina saw the horror in Ruby's face and felt a very rare flicker of guilt. She reached out and cupped Ruby's face. "No Ruby. I'm not afraid of you. Quite the opposite in fact."

"Really?" Ruby hesitated, her old self-doubts battling the desire Regina's words stirred inside of her.

Regina's thumb caressed Ruby's cheek almost of its own accord and she was briefly diverted by watching the movement, wondering just what the hell she was doing.

"Ruby, I will be honest with you. I have never even considered this particular scenario," she said gesturing between them, "How long have you…"

"Since that night in the forest," Ruby interrupted immediately.

"You remembered?" Regina asked surprised. "I was unaware you could remember what happened when in wolf form."

"I couldn't then, but flashes have been coming back more and more since the curse broke. It wasn't until I saw that painting that I remembered all of it."

"I don't understand."

Ruby sighed. She'd already made a gigantic fool of herself, she may as well just go all out. "Since we've been in Storybrooke, I've always felt drawn to you. I never knew why, especially after the curse broke and I remembered who you were, but it didn't matter. I looked at you and saw someone different than the person everyone else saw, but then that painting brought it all back. Your lack of fear, your kindness and your unwillingness to see me as an evil beast," Ruby paused and didn't even try to hold back the leer that crossed her face. "The way you looked in all that leather," she added.

"Liked that outfit did you?" Regina smirked. "I admit it was one of my favorites as well. Perhaps I should see if I brought it with me."

Ruby's mind instantly drifted off to imagine Regina Mills parading down Main Street in those tight leather pants, knee high boots and the impractically low cut corset and she nearly fainted, but a light chuckle brought her out of it.

"Are you alright dear?" Regina all but purred, having seen and vastly enjoying the lustful daze Ruby had fallen into.

"Hardly," Ruby muttered. "Damn Regina, I won't be getting an image of you showing up at Granny's in that outfit out of my head,"

"While that is an interesting idea," Regina mused, smiling at the thought of the reaction she'd get if she were to do that, "however, perhaps there's something you had in mind to replace that image?" She hadn't forgotten the initial focus of this conversation and was insistent on getting the younger woman to tell her what she wanted. She suspected Ruby rarely had the chance to express what she wanted for herself and Regina wanted to give that to her.

"Regina," Ruby protested.

"Tell me Ruby. This is your choice. What is it you want right now?" Regina pushed.

Ruby didn't even have to think about it. She reached out to take Regina's face. "I want…would like to kiss you, more than I've ever wanted anything in my life," she answered honestly.

Once again Regina was taken aback by the strength and unexpectedness of Ruby's feelings and stunned they were for her. The words were not new to Regina. Men had been saying them to her for as long as she could remember, but never before now had she truly believed them.

"Well," she began unsure of just how to reply. Sarcasm and casual were her usual fallbacks to awkward situations but that didn't seem right somehow with Ruby looking at her with so much intensity and longing. "Far be it from me to deny…" she didn't have a chance to finish as Ruby took the partial sentence as consent and pressed her lips to Regina's.

The kiss was more tentative than any Regina had ever received or given but that didn't last long as Ruby quickly gave herself over to the desire she'd felt for so long.

Ruby didn't know whether to moan, growl or whimper at the amazing feel of Regina's lips against her and at the relief she felt not being pushed away and slapped. When she felt slender fingers slide over her arms and back into her hair, her instincts made the decision and a low rumbling growl sounded in her throat and before she knew it, Regina had pulled her head back and her own lips had fastened to the spot the sound had come from as if wanting to taste it.

"Regina," she panted.

"Yes?" Regina replied, as her lips made their way up Ruby's long throat and hovered over her lips.

"I forgot," Ruby muttered, staring at lips that had the capability of being so cruel yet were so incredibly…wonderful. She watched mesmerized as said lips lifted in an arrogant smile and then she shivered at the throaty chuckle that came from Regina.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said, unconsciously repeating Ruby's words from earlier.

"Okay," Ruby replied half-heartedly even as she closed the distance and pulled Regina into another kiss. This time there was no holding back and she slid her tongue between Regina's parted and far too sarcastic lips and she moaned, knowing the taste was like no other. Her hands slid around the petite body, careful not to let her enhanced strength over power her and trembles wracked her body when she once again felt Regina's magic fingers tightening in her hair.

"Damn but you're good at that," Ruby breathed when they finally pulled apart.

"I am aren't I?" Regina agreed with a not unattractive cocky grin. Her smile faded and she reached out a hand to stroke Ruby's hair behind her ear.

"This is a quite unexpected turn of events for me," she said seriously. "We've never really spent any time together and to be honest, I haven't considered instigating any romantic entanglements for longer than you can imagine…"

"Entanglements?" Ruby giggled. "Gosh, you'll turn my head."

"At any rate," Regina retorted, ignoring the laughing female, "in the spirit of honesty, I have to tell you that aside with a fascination with your lycanthropic nature, I never really saw you. At least not in a romantic regard, so you'll have to forgive my hesitance."

Ruby couldn't help the small twinge of hurt and self-doubt. "Oh," she muttered in disappointment, looking away.

Regina chuckled then pulled Ruby's face back to hers. "No need to pout little Wolf," she said gently. "I'm not rejecting you, I was just saying you are a surprise and one that perhaps one I need to take my time getting used to."

Relief swept through Ruby and she flashed a broad smile. "That's not the first time I've heard that," she quipped.

"Hm yes, I imagine not," Regina returned wryly. "Still, I'm not sure what…this…is."

"Do you regret it?"

Regina shook her head. "I should," she admitted. "And I should tell you that this will never happen again but," she held up a hand when Ruby's mouth opened, undoubtedly to protest. "But, I'm not going to. You've proven to be quite the tempting dark horse and I've always enjoyed those. Still I ask for your patience until I can fully wrap my head around this."

Ruby was fascinated. If she didn't know better, she'd swear Regina Mills, the woman who was never without an eloquent speech, was actually babbling.

"So, can we go out? Like on a date?"

Regina smiled. "I expect so."

"And can we make out again?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure we will probably kiss again, unless you annoy me and I magically transport your lips from your face."

Regina smirked at the image but continued. "Then I don't care how slow you wish to go or whether we tell anyone or everyone. All I want is a chance to show you that you are special to someone. You're special to me."

Regina felt her eyes sting. "How have I spent twenty eight years in this town and at your diner, and never saw this side of you?"

Ruby shrugged. "Like you, I tend to show people only what I want them to see, which is usually what they expect anyway."

Regina nodded, understanding that all too well. "Well then. We have an agreement?"

Ruby laughed which turned into a cough at Regina's glare. "Do I need to sign a contract?" She asked innocently. "Granny's a notary, I can go wake her."

Regina narrowed her eyes. "Remember what I said about what would happen to those delicious lips of yours should you annoy me?"

Ruby instantly clamped said lips shut and shot Regina the best puppy dog eyes she could.

"Ruby Lucas, you are just twelve versions of trouble aren't you?"

Ruby just smiled proudly, just before releasing a large and definitely unladylike yawn.

"Am I boring you?" Regina asked, mockingly.

Ruby nearly tripped over her tongue to reassure Regina that she wasn't but then she saw the lifted eyebrow and smiling eyes and she cocked her head as if to study her. "Well, I have to admit things were a bit more lively ten minutes ago," she answered suggestively.

"Indeed," Regina agreed. "But, maybe you have the right idea. I think we should go to bed…alone," she rushed out before Ruby could utter the words lying behind the suddenly bright eyes. "And give us both a chance to see if things have changed in the clear light of day."

Ruby started to tell Regina that her changing her mind was not even an option, but she held back. She knew Regina needed the space right now and knowing this woman had had far too little that in her life, she was determined to give it to her.

"Alright," she said seriously, but with a smile to show her she was perfectly content to go as slowly as Regina wanted.

Regina was grateful that Ruby understood her need to back up a little and she got to her feet. She and Ruby cleared the snacks and the wine both lost in thought and then after making sure all the lights were off, they headed upstairs.

They stopped outside of Regina's room and even though she was sorely tempted to make an inappropriate comment about seeing inside, she refrained.

"Well," Regina said with a rare awkwardness that absolutely nobody in Storybrooke would believe her capable of.

"Well," Ruby grinned, secretly enjoying that she managed to throw the most rigid woman she'd ever met off kilter.

"Thank you Ruby," Regina said soberly "For today, for dinner, the gifts….all that you and Granny did today."

"You're welcome," Ruby replied. "And thank you, for this, she gestured at the silver bracelet she swore would never leave her wrist, "and for giving us a chance."

Regina nodded and then just looked at the wild and enigmatic woman who was proving to have far more layers than she'd ever considered outside of the werewolf and she was a woman who enjoyed a challenge.

"Well, goodnight Ruby," she said.

Ruby responded leaning down and kissing Regina lightly. "Goodnight Regina," she smiled and then headed off to her guestroom, thinking this had to be the best Christmas in the history of Christmas.

THE END


	6. Chapter 6 -Epilogue The Date

**A Little Red Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: See Part 1. **

**Authors Note: So you asked for it and here it is: Date night. I hope you like it though this is WAY longer than I'd intended or even planned. I apologize for that and for any mistakes or errors. It's self beta'd. **

Regina entered the crowded diner, her eyes instantly finding the young woman who'd turned her comfortably bitter world upside down in just a matter of hours.

She still had trouble fathoming that just two nights before, she'd been sitting in front of a fire kissing a woman who until recently had been among those who sought to bring down the Evil Queen. Then two nights ago said woman and her grandmother decided to give her a Christmas Eve like she'd never had before and Regina was still trying to figure out what had happen.

Christmas morning, she'd woken up wondering if she'd just dreamt the entire evening and then whether her unexpected guests had regretted it and snuck out without a word. The muffled sounds of pans rattling from the kitchen reached her all the way upstairs and still more sleepy than irritated, she slid on her silk robe and made her way downstairs, quickly greeted by the more than welcome smell of rich dark coffee.

She had been very surprised to see Granny and Ruby messing up her kitchen as they fixed what appeared to be pancakes, bacon and eggs. She had honestly expected them to be long gone by the time she woke up but there they were.

Granny had greeted her by harassing her about sleeping Christmas day away, despite it only being seven o'clock and Ruby had blushed lightly but then her lips lifted smugly. Regina had almost panicked when she saw the predatory look in Ruby's eyes and had thought she was about to be kissed right there in her pajamas. Ruby had obviously seen the look and her grinned broadened before she simply handed her a cup of coffee, already made the way she liked.

Regina managed a confused thank you but when she offered to help, she got a glare from Granny that rivaled one of her own and she quietly sat at the breakfast bar. After a surprisingly pleasant breakfast and taking down the decorations, Ruby had talked Regina into watching the third Resident Evil movie before Granny insisted they get back to the diner so she can have things ready for the reopening the next day.

After Regina helped carry the boxes and gifts out to Ruby's car, Ruby had walked Regina back to the house while Granny just smiled and got in the car.

Ruby had thanked Regina again for everything and Regina had returned the sentiment before they fell into an awkward sort of silence, neither knowing how to proceed and both afraid of possible rejection should they take the step they both wanted.

Finally, the wolf gave Ruby a little shove and she cautiously reached out to trail a finger down Regina's cheek.

Regina had stiffened in surprise at the contact but didn't pull away. Instead, she found herself offering a smile and then to her amazement Ruby placed a gentle, lingering kiss on her cheek. She told Regina firmly that she wasn't expecting anything and would wait for her to decide where they went.

Regina had nodded and Ruby had left, leaving behind an extremely befuddled Evil Queen.

Regina hadn't been to the diner since that morning, nor had she contacted Ruby. She had needed time to think and she admitted to herself that one look in Ruby' expressive eyes would distract her and all of her logic and common sense would be thrown out the window.

She wasn't a woman who played coy or beat things to death. When she knew what she wanted, she'd let nothing stand in her way. The problem was, over the last year, she had developed a very annoying habit of considering consequences and there were a ton of them connected with starting a relationship with Little Red Lucas.

Almost as if hearing Regina's thoughts or sensing her eyes on her, Ruby turned from the customer she was helping and looked directly at her. The smile that slowly crossed the far too innocent face sent a spark of something Regina refused to classify as fear straight through her chest and for a moment she was frozen.

Ruby had felt it the instant Regina had walked into the diner. She knew if she mentioned it to anyone they'd think she was crazy, but for good or bad, the air itself seemed to change wherever she was. It…everything seemed more alive. It had worried her that she hadn't seen Regina since Christmas but she knew what had happened between them scared the older woman, though she'd be horsewhipped before she'd admit it and Ruby accepted that pushing Regina Mills would only result in her feeling cornered and that was never a good thing. Especially for Regina so gave her space in hopes that the extremely cautious woman would decide she would be safe with Ruby.

So even though she knew Regina was there and felt those intense eyes of hers burning a hole in her back, Ruby finished taking her customers' orders before turning around. Regina was indeed standing in the doorway of the diner as if she owned the place and again Ruby was surprised by how sexy she found that arrogance. She smiled warmly in greeting, fighting her instinctive urge to place a declarative kiss on those perpetually pursed lips.

"Regina, hi," she said happily. The happiness faded instantly when she saw the panic flare in Regina's eyes and the way she stiffened.

"Miss Lucas," Regina replied, the coolness an ingrown defensive response to uncomfortable situations and never before had she hated her own instincts as much as she did when she saw the light fade from Ruby's eyes and the smile vanish.

"Yeah, right," Ruby said blandly. "Well sorry Ms. Mills but your usual table is taken. There's a corner booth in the back that just opened."

Regina sighed. "Ruby I…"

"Sue will be over shortly to take your order Ms. Mills." And before she gave in to the tears stinging her eyes, she walked away to give Granny her ticket.

"Ruby? What is it?" Granny said, noting the crestfallen expression on her granddaughters face and having a good idea what…more like who, put it there.

"Nothing I shouldn't have expected," Ruby replied quietly before going back out to take more orders.

Granny sighed and did something she never before would have considered. She told her assistant Marcus to take over and she left the kitchen and headed straight for the cause of her granddaughters distress.

Regina felt the prying eyes of the restaurant patrons on her, as she always did when she ate at Granny's Usually she found it amusing but now she felt the urge to give them something to stare at. After what happened with Ruby she found she was no longer hungry so she ordered a plain bagel and a cup of coffee, wondering how she was going to make things better with Ruby and even more confused by why it bothered her that she had hurt the waitress's feelings.

"Well that didn't last long."

Regina looked up at the voice, surprised to see the older woman had actually left the kitchen during the lunch rush.

"Excuse me?" she said coolly, having no doubt she was coming to berate her for her treatment of her granddaughter.

"That won't work with me," Granny said bluntly, sitting down across from the most aggravating woman in Storybrooke.

Regina shrugged. "It was worth a shot," she said blandly. "So I presume this is pertaining to Ruby?"

"You know very well it is," Granny said, surprised to realize she wasn't as angry as she should have been, just curious. "Why is my granddaughter walking around looking like she lost her best friend?"

Regina desperately wanted to tell the old woman to mind her own business but her mouth had other plans.

"Because I'm me," she said simply, with more honesty than she ever thought herself capable of.

Granny studied the former Mayor so long she almost smiled when the unflappable Regina actually began to fidget. It was nice, she thought, to have the upper hand with this woman for once.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard you say," Granny finally stated. "And I've heard you say plenty of ridiculous things over the years."

Regina stiffened and opened her mouth, prepared to remind the old wolf just whom she was talking to.

"Hold off on the tantrum Regina," Granny stated before the other woman could unleash her infamous temper "You panicked didn't you?"

Regina sighed. "I suppose I…yes I did." Regina considered leaving it at that, but given what she and Ruby had done for her, she knew she owed the woman her honesty. "I didn't mean to hurt her," she said seriously. "I…whatever is between us came out of nowhere and I'm still trying to make sense of it."

Granny couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, that's my granddaughter for you. She's got a knack for taking people by surprise."

Regina nodded. "That she does Mrs. Lucas….Granny," she corrected at the pointed look she received. "So why aren't you yelling at me for hurting your granddaughter?" she asked, truly curious.

"If I thought you'd done it out of malice, you'd be out on your overdressed backside," Granny replied immediately. "I don't know what exactly happened, but it doesn't take a genius or a magic mirror to know you, as Ruby would say, 'freaked out'. The question is why? And I don't buy the 'it's too sudden' argument," she added. "You're a woman who's never given two damns about things like that when there's something you wanted."

"True," Regina agreed, feeling no need to pretend to be affronted by the truth.

"Well then?" Granny pushed.

"I honestly don't know what happened," Regina shrugged. "Ruby is…she's not like anyone I've ever met. Well, her childlike tendencies are reminiscent of a certain blonde Sheriff we both know," she smirked at Granny's snort of laughter. "Still, lurking beneath her horrible habits and skimpy clothes, there's something unique about her. I'm not talking about her werewolf, though that is intriguing. She's just…" Regina paused trying to find the right word to describe the lanky waitress and failing miserably.

"She's a dark horse," Granny finished.

"That's a very apt description," Regina agreed and then waited while Sue brought her bagel and coffee.

"Well, despite her normally bubbly personality, Ruby carries a lot of pain and quite a bit of darkness from before and she feels far more than she lets people see. Maybe that's why you connect with her," Granny suggested.

"Maybe," Regina acknowledged as she sipped at her coffee. "To be honest, I've never really considered that before, but it's true. Ruby knows loss and she knows what it's like to carry the burden of knowing you've killed. She knows what it's like to constantly struggle against the darkness that hides inside. The only difference is that Ruby is far better at handling it than I've ever been."

Granny nodded. "As I told Ruby, I think that difference comes down to support structure. She had it and you didn't."

Regina offered a smile at that. "That's a lovely excuse," she said pleasantly, "however I am quite capable of accepting that my choices were my own. Ruby, however, is a living reminder of what I could have been and I'm afraid that one day that one fundamental difference will be too much for her to accept."

Granny nodded. "So you're afraid then?"

Regina narrowed her gaze. "I don't do fear," she said coldly.

Granny just laughed. "If you say so your Majesty," then she grew serious. "That being said, I may not have been overly thrilled to discover my granddaughter had developed feelings for you, but after seeing you together, I came to see it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

"Gosh, thank you," Regina drawled sarcastically.

Granny rolled her eyes. "Anyway," she continued, "I accepted it, but regardless of who you are and what magic you have, Ruby's been hurt just as much in life as you have and I'm not going to let you add to it."

"Is that a threat?" Regina said dangerously, unsurprised when the older woman didn't even flinch.

"It's a promise. Now, I'm going to ask you flat out. Are you interested in seeing my granddaughter?"

Regina froze and her mind stopped working at the blunt question.

"It's not a difficult question Regina," Granny said impatiently.

"It is for me," Regina protested. "I don't have relationships, much less talk about them."

"I understand that Regina, but this is just us and you know me well enough to know that unlike Ruby I'm not one to tell everything I know to everyone. I just need to know if you were only toying with my granddaughter or if you're ashamed of her?"

After a long awkward moment, Regna shook her head. "No I wasn't toying with her and I'm certainly not ashamed of her."

Granny sat back, relieved. "Good. So now you just need to ignore the doubts that plague you and be the Queen we all know you can be. The queen that did what she wanted and never gave a tinker's damn about what anyone thought and you need to show Ruby that you aren't embarrassed by her."

"And just how am I supposed to do that?" She looked over to the waitress in question who had purposely kept her back to them. "It's a safe bet that she's not going to be talking to me anytime soon."

Granny was thoughtful for a moment and then she smiled. "Well I have an idea. If you have the courage that is."

Regina glared at Granny. "I'm going to ignore that in hopes you'll share this grand idea of yours."

Granny laughed at the other woman's disgruntled expression. "Alright," she agreed and then proceeded to tell the former Mayor her plan.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

It was the day before New Year's Eve and all anyone could talk about was the sudden announcement of a large New Year's Eve party to be held in the town square and hosted by none other than Regina Mills and catered by Granny Lucas.

People were surprised that Regina Mills was that generous and many questioned her motives while others had no problem questioning Ruby or Granny herself as to why she would agree to work with the former and some say still, Evil Queen.

Granny simply said that they don't need to come if they didn't wish to and left it at that. Ruby had no answer either. She was still wrapping her mind around the idea of Regina hosting a party for all of Storybrooke. She was one of the few that knew Regina's heart was far warmer than she let on, but Ruby didn't think she'd reached that level of caring that she'd want to go out of her way to show the town a good time.

As had been the case since the announcement had been made, the diner was crazy busy with people talking about the party. "I don't care if Snow White has announced her support, I still say it's a trap," Ruby heard one of the customers murmuring to his buddies.

"Why else gather all of us in one place?"

"That bitch just doesn't stop," one of the other men complained.

Ruby had heard enough and not caring if Granny yelled at her for being rude to customers, especially during a rush, she angrily turned toward the table.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about. Sometimes a party is just a party and nobody is forcing you to go. And don't ever call her a bitch again."

Granny had witnessed the entire scene and instead of chastising her granddaughter for her rudeness, she grinned, feeling a flicker of triumph. That Ruby would so staunchly defend Regina's honor at the risk of Granny's ire, told the old woman Ruby hadn't totally given up.

When Granny first proposed the idea, Regina had laughed at the idea that anyone would come, but when it became clear that she was paying for everything from decorations to the food and a full bar and that Snow White and Charming along with the Savior would be attending, it was obvious that the majority of Storybrooke would be there, out of curiosity if for no other reason and that boded well for the final part of Granny's plan. Still there was one more little act to carry out first and given Regina's skittishness, she wasn't holding her breath.

And as sure as if the woman read Granny's mind and wanted to spite her, the diner door opened and in walked Regina Mills looking more arrogant and proud than she ever had. A predictable hush fell over the diner and Regina smirked as if relishing the reaction and Granny couldn't help but chuckle. That woman did love her theatrics.

_Here we go,_ Granny thought her eyes seeking out Ruby who had frozen mid-step in the middle of the diner when Regina walked in.

"Ruby Lucas," Regina called out far more loudly than she needed to. Her stomach was knotted painfully at what she was about to do. This was not her, had never been her but here she was about to make a colossal fool out of herself for one scantily dressed werewolf.

"What is it Regina?" Ruby replied woodenly even though her pulse was racing at a mile a second.

"You will…." Regina paused realizing her usual demanding tone was the worst tactic she could possibly use with this woman. "Would you please attend the New Year's party with me tomorrow night?" she asked instead. She reveled in the gasps of surprise from the nosy busy bodies crowding the diner but her gaze stayed focused on Ruby who was just gaping at her.

"You're going to swallow a fly if you don't close your mouth dear," Regina stated, startled by the nervous lump that appeared in her throat and hoping desperately that it wasn't noticeable in her voice.

Ruby closed her mouth but for a second her mind was a blank. Regina Mills just strode into a very crowded diner full of some of the biggest gossips in town and asked her on a date. It was only the flash of nervousness in Regina's eyes, a flash Ruby knew only she could see, that had her shaking off her bemusement and her lingering anger from two days earlier and walking toward the very proud woman.

"I would love to," Ruby said with a broad smile, a little yearning sigh escaping at Regina's matching, if slightly smaller smile.

"Yes," Regina said awkwardly. "Well I will call you then, to set arrangements."

Having no desire to push the woman further out of her comfort zone than she already was, Ruby nodded and simply watched happily as Regina left the diner, grinning smugly at the gaping customers.

RRRRRRRRRRRR

To Granny's shock, Regina showed up the morning of New Year's Eve and insisted on helping with the catering so Granny could alternate between party preparations and running the diner.

"You don't need to do this," Granny said, watching as Regina casually pulled on an apron.

"Of course I don't," Regina replied. "Now what do you want me to start working on?"

Granny wasn't about to argue with her.

"I thought we'd keep it an easy buffet type set up with simple finger foods like sausage rolls, chicken wings, hamburger sliders, you know things like that."

"Will you be serving anything not destined to give me coronary disease?" Regina asked drily.

Granny snorted. "I think you'll be fine," she retorted, "but yes I've planned on assorted fruits and vegetables and some rotisserie chicken. I also planned on some chicken noodle soup and chili. Which you can start working on," she ordered.

Regina nodded and looked around the relatively small kitchen. "You realize this kitchen is far too crowded to accomplish anything while trying to keep your regular schedule right?"

Granny started to protest that she could handle it, but she looked at the clutter and mounds of food and sighed. "Yes, but I can't close again so soon after the last time."

"Easy enough to rectify," Regina said looking up when she saw young Marcus Williams who helped Granny in the kitchen enter the diner. "Delegate."

"As in hand my kitchen over to someone else?"

Regina rolled her eyes at the offended expression on Granny's face. "Sort of." We can alternate between here and my kitchen which is far larger and we can keep the catering and diner meals separate."

"How. I'm not driving back and forth all day."

Regina ginned. "Oh dear Mrs. Lucas, you forget who I am." Without another word, she took Granny's hand, waved her own and instantly they were standing in Regina's kitchen.

"Well damnation," the old woman stated, shifting her glasses. "That's a strange thing but convenient."

"Isn't it?" Regina replied pleasantly, as she waved her hand and the majority of food Granny had left sitting out on the crowded counters appeared in her kitchen along with a fryer.

"You may very well be my new best friend," Granny said, incredibly impressed.

"Flattered I'm sure," Regina quipped, though she meant it. Of all the people in Storybrooke, she found that gaining the respect of this strong-willed old Wolf was a something to be valued.

"So, let's get you back to the diner and you can prepare your staff for your alternating between locations and so they won't be too surprised when you pop in right behind them."

"That could be fun," Granny grinned, picturing herself appearing directly behind her granddaughter.

"It does have its perks. Now. Let's get back shall we?"

As hoped, they appeared in the kitchen right as Ruby was coming through the doors. The loud squeak of surprise had both older women grinning.

"Damnit, don't do that," Ruby muttered, ignoring the matching chuckles coming from the odd duo.

"Sorry dear," Regina said unapologetically, but her heart skipped a beat when Ruby met her gaze and she offered one of those captivatingly broad smiles.

"I'm sure you aren't," Ruby said as always feeling lighter by the rare sincere smile she received.

"Marcus, can you come here for a minute?" Granny called to the man already hard at work prepping the grill.

Marcus immediately walked over and looked between his boss and the always intimidating former Mayor.

"Marcus, I'm sure you're familiar with Regina Mills. Regina, this is Marcus Williams. He's been my assistant in the kitchen for six months.

Regina was impressed by the lack of the usual fear she saw in people just meeting her for the first time and the lack of hostility. He simply met her gaze with curiosity and an outstretched hand.

"It's nice to meet you," he said politely

After an instinctive hesitation, Regina took the offered hand. "Likewise," she said politely. "I must say you must be quite good if Granny Lucas allows you near her kitchen."

Marcus shifted uncomfortably. "Yes well, I try not to let her down."

"You haven't yet boy," Granny smiled kindly. "Now," she said more firmly. "As you know we're remaining open while we do the catering for Her Majesty's New Year's Eve party tonight." Granny hid a grin at Ruby's snort of amusement and Regina's warning glare.

"So," she continued before Regina had a chance to retaliate, "In order to save space and time, I'm going to be spending most of my time using Regina's kitchen and I'm leaving you and Red here in charge of the diner."

Ruby's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Granny was a bit of ashamed of herself at Ruby's reaction. She knew that she had been extremely lax in showing her granddaughter how mow much she trusted her. "Yes Red, really," Granny said. "I know you can handle it. Sue and Robert will be in shortly as additional wait staff in case it gets really busy. Just call Regina's if you need me."

"We have it covered Granny," Ruby assured her. "Just…if you pop in again, can you give us some warning or something? You almost gave me heart attack."

"We'll see," Granny replied vaguely.

"I'll be in touch about tonight," Regina told Ruby with a look that held multiple messages some of which had the waitress blushing.

With a laugh that was purely wicked, Regina and Granny vanished with a puff of purple smoke.

"Whoa," Marcus muttered.

"I know right?" Ruby agreed. "So you got this?" she asked the young cook.

"You know it. You?"

"Oh yeah," Ruby vowed, determined to prove Granny was right to trust her and especially excited to make the day go as smoothly as possible so she can get ready for her unexpected date.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Granny was hard at work preparing the dough for her sausage rolls while Regina worked on making the sausage. She had to admit she hadn't really enjoyed cooking quite as much as she was now. Part of it was the magnificent chef's kitchen Regina had. It had the best of everything and made Granny a little jealous, but mainly, to her shock, she enjoyed working with the former Mayor. Regina Mills didn't waste time with idle chit chat or gossip. She also knew her way around a kitchen but didn't balk when Granny corrected what she was doing or made suggestions. That in itself was beyond surprising.

They'd been hard at work for two hours and managed to get a lot done. A lot more than they would have accomplished at the diner Granny had to admit.

"I hope this will be enough," Granny said, sliding the first tray of sausage rolls into the oven.

"It should be plenty," Regina replied, sliding another bowl of sausage over to Granny. "And if we start to run out, I'll just…" she wiggled her fingers.

"You know how I feel about using magic for my cooking," Granny protested, glaring at the younger woman over her glasses.

Regina just smiled. "Consider it an emergency back-up," she offered. "Though if people know I'm involved in the preparation, you may have more leftovers than you want."

Granny just snorted. "Nonsense. For one thing, any doubts they have should be put to rest. They know me well enough to know I don't cook with people I don't trust. For another, if they skip the food out of some ridiculous phobia, well they can just starve and I won't bat an eye."

Regina laughed. "I think I'm starting to like you Granny Lucas," she admitted.

Granny offered a humph in response but her lips lifted in a smile. "So, we have a few minutes, do you mind if we drop in on the diner?"

"Not at all."

"Let's just try not to give my granddaughter a heart attack, no matter how entertaining that could be," Granny said, placing a hand on Regina's forearm

"I'll try to try," Regina replied before sending them off in a blur of purple smoke.

They managed to appear in the alley of the diner. Granny wanted to sneak and try to get an idea of how Ruby and Marcus were doing on their own before they were spotted.

"I think I'll just wait out here," Regina said, deciding seeing Ruby right now wasn't a good idea. She was still feeling entirely out of her element with their budding relationship and she needed to keep her distance so that she wouldn't be a discombobulated mess when she picked Ruby up for their date.

"Chicken," Granny taunted but walked away and headed into the diner.

Once she entered she was struck by how busy the diner was. It was the lunch hour, but given the festivities to be held later that evening, she expected it to be fairly slow. She knew that most of the customers were there simply to find out what Regina was up to and why Ruby agreed to accompany her but Granny could care less. If they wanted to pay her to sit and gossip, who was she to complain?

Finally she saw Ruby maneuvering through the crowd effortlessly and pausing to direct Sue to a table near the back. All the tables had food and it looked as if her granddaughter and Marcus had everything in control. She had to admit she was impressed

"Oh hey Granny," Ruby said when she spotted the older woman. She stopped to refill a customer's coffee cup before making her way to her grandmother.

"Spying are we?" Ruby grinned to show she wasn't offended.

"Would you believe me if I said I wasn't?"

"HA. Not in a million years," Ruby replied.

"It's busier than I expected," Granny commented. "Do you need me to stay and help?"

"Nope. We've got it covered. Sue, Robert and Marcus are kicking ass and I'm amusing myself by making up answers to questions about my date with Regina."

"That's my girl," Granny smiled proudly. "Well then, I'll just be heading out then."

"Is Regina here?" Ruby asked, looking around the diner.

"She's outside hiding," Granny chuckled. "You've got her all twitterpated and I'm quite enjoying it I have to say."

"Good. Now it's even," Ruby laughed. "Well I need to get back."

"Go on then Red. I'm very proud of you."

Ruby's eyes stung at the rare compliment and she quickly kissed her grandmother's cheek. "Thanks Gran," she muttered and then hurried back to the kitchen.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Well that's that then," Granny said as she finished washing the last of the dishes. "Leroy and the other lads are getting the buffet table and heat lamps set up so we can start loading the car and…"

Regina placed the last glass in the cabinet and turned to Granny with a smug grin. She waved her hand and in a puff, the dozens of trays and dishes vanished.

"Or we could just do that," Granny muttered, shaking her head. "Here's hoping the boys don't eat it all before we get there."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Regina smirked.

Leroy was just finishing hooking up the last lamp when in a plume of smoke several trays appeared on the table causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Damn that woman," he muttered, having no doubt Regina Mills did that on purpose. Still the smell coming from the covered trays was making his mouth water and his belly rumble. He'd been warned repeatedly by Granny to keep his hands off until the party started, but since the old lady wasn't anywhere around and since he'd been forced into volunteering, he figured he'd earned a snack or two. Taking a not so subtle look around, he reached for one of the trays and then nearly jumped out of his beard when the dish actually growled at him.

He eyeballed the table nervously. "Damn that woman," he swore again, not knowing if he meant Regina or Granny this time. Probably both. Frowning he stomped away from the table, vowing to be first in line when the festivities started.

RRRRRRRRRRRR

Regina lifted the lipstick to her lips, somewhat irritated to find her hand shaking. She wasn't sure why she was feeling like a teenage girl going to her first dance. She was hardly a stranger to the world of lovers, but this was different. Ruby was different and not just because she was a woman or because she was a werewolf. She was like nobody Regina had ever met. Most people were painfully easy to read and Ruby wasn't. Regina knew that beneath the open façade she presented to the world, there were so many complex layers to Ruby Lucas that she'd never see them all. And she knew that some layers were darker than others and it captivated Regina to no end because she'd come so close to missing it.

Still, Regina was not a woman who embraced the concept of public displays of affection and she instinctively knew Ruby would understand that but for once in her life, Regina felt compelled to put her own preferences aside and give Ruby something she deserved. Even if it killed her.

She gave herself one final once over. As the party was outdoors and very cold outside, she'd made it clear that attire was casual, so while she had no desire to try and fit in with the townspeople who had never made any effort whatsoever to understand her, she did want Ruby to feel comfortable so she chose a pair of jeans and her comfortable black turtleneck. Sliding into her black leather jacket she grinned thinking that maybe she did look a little….as Ruby would say…"badass". Maybe this would be her new look.

RRRRRRRRRR

Ruby desperately wanted a shot. Just a small one to settle her nerves. She ran her irritatingly sweaty palms down her jeans and then made sure all the buttons on her one and only silk blouse were closed correctly.

Taking a deep breath she grabbed her jacket and headed downstairs just in time to see Regina stepping up to the door. She froze at the warm smile Regina offered through the glass and then offered one of her own as she opened the door.

"Hey," she greeted, taking a moment to gawk at Regina's choice of attire. Dressed in black jeans, black turtleneck and black leather, anyone else would have looked like a laughable cliché. Regina just looked ridiculously hot.

Regina basked in the appreciation clearly shown on Ruby's face. Many had looked at her with similar expressions. She'd counted on it, but their looks were all lust mixed with a touch of fear, which in itself she had enjoyed. However, Ruby's was admiration, longing and a hint of hunger that caused a far more pleasant reaction than her usual bored amusement.

"You look amazing," Ruby said when her brain finally managed to start working.

"Thank you. As do you," Regina returned sincerely. Ruby was wearing jeans that, as was her tendency, were practically painted on, but instead of her usual too snug t-shirt, she was wearing a beautiful maroon silk blouse that seemed to highlight the red streak down her dark hair. Though Regina was amused to note that Ruby hadn't entirely ignored her penchant for self-exposure.

"I believe you forgot a button or three," Regina pointed out casually, her gaze dropped to the vast expanse of skin that led almost to her bra.

Ruby was about to offer a smart ass comment when long fingers suddenly appeared on the lowest open button.

"Regina, what…?"

"We can't have you catching a chest cold," Regina purred and began to fasten the buttons, letting her fingers stroke slowly against heated skin.

"Yeah I don't think that's going to be a problem," Ruby choked and then captured Regina's hands with one of her own before they rendered her legs useless. Deciding to turn the tables, she lifted Regina's long slender fingers to her lips and placed a lingering kiss to the perfectly manicured tips, enjoying the way Regina swallowed.

"Well, are you ready then?" Regina asked, pleased with the stability of her voice.

"Lead the way My Queen," Ruby bowed grandly.

"That's going to grow old a lot sooner than you know," Regina huffed, even as she enjoyed Ruby's light laughter.

As the diner was practically across the street from the festivities the two women simply strolled down the street to City Hall where people were already beginning to gather.

"Wow, this is so awesome" Ruby said in amazement. She'd seen the decorations going up off and on throughout the day but now that night had fallen, it was something to see. Many of the lights from Christmas were still up, but there were now colorful paper lanterns, torches and other decorations scattered through the large square that made it incredibly beautiful.

"I have to admit, Leroy and the others did an adequate job," Regina agreed. "And it seems some of the teachers at the school have formed a band of some sort. Snow has persuaded them to play tonight," she pointed to the gazebo where a couple of men and a woman were setting up equipment.

"Nice," Ruby said and then happily linked her elbow with Regina's, not at all worried the woman would turn her into something unpleasant.

"This is such an awesome thing you're doing. I think the town really needs it," she added, relieved when Regina didn't pull away from the contact.

Regina took a deep breath, calling on the forthrightness that defined her. "I didn't do it for them," she said nonchalantly and keeping her eyes straight ahead. "I did it for you."

Ruby stopped mid stride at that revelation. "What?"

Even though revealing any hint of softer emotion was almost painful for Regina, she couldn't help but be pleased that her doing so this time had such a reaction.

She stopped and faced the adorably bemused waitress "I threw this little gathering for you. Everyone in this town has endured so many things. Some of which I caused," she admitted without shame and smiling at Ruby's snort of laughter. "However they had people surrounding them to get them through. You on the other hand always seemed to get dragged into everyone's battles but you've had to deal with yours all alone. You spend so much time helping other people and never asking for anything in return. You deserve to have someone doing for you for a change. You deserve a bit of happiness too."

If Regina had of dropped down on one knee and proposed, Ruby didn't think she would be any more surprised than she was at that moment. She wanted to do so many things in response but she knew all of them would have the skittish former Mayor retreating in a hurry so she fought her instincts and simply smiled.

"Thank you Regina," she said simply.

Relieved that an emotional outburst wasn't forthcoming, Regina smiled and patted Ruby's hand that still rested in the crook of her elbow.

"You're welcome dear. "

RRRRRRRRRR

"Hey Ruby. Happy New Year."

Ruby was sipping on a beer while Regina was off seeing to the fireworks display, a feature of the evening Ruby was dreading. Given her wolf nature the noise was almost painful to her but she couldn't bear to tell Regina.

"Hi Snow, Happy New Year," she greeted, embracing her best friend.

"This is quite the party isn't it?"

"Yep," and_ it's all for me, _Ruby couldn't help but think smugly. "I'm glad that the townspeople gave up their attitudes and gave it a chance. Everyone looks like they're having a good time."

Snow looked around. The teacher's band playing in the gazebo, kids gathered around the cotton candy stand, adults hanging out at either the bar, the buffet or playing with their kids, friends or significant other all showed that any lingering animosity or fear of Regina Mills had dissipated. At least for tonight.

"So Regina's your date huh?" Snow asked with that lack of subtly that she was known for.

"Yep," Ruby grinned, knowing her friend was dying for details and enjoying the frustration on her face.

"Really Red? That's all you're going to say?"

"You just asked if she was my date. I said yes," Ruby answered, her grin widening at the glare she received.

"You know what I want to hear about. Regina asked you out in front of everyone?"

Ruby was unable to keep up her blasé demeanor. "She did and I still can't believe it," she said in a rush. "I kind of feel like I might have pushed her into it though."

"And why is that?"

The throaty voice came so close behind her, it startled Ruby so badly she nearly dropped her bottle.

"Damnit Regina," Ruby muttered, and as always happened, the resulting chuckle had her shivering.

"You may want to cut back on the caffeine Miss Lucas. It's made you awfully jumpy."

"Well maybe you should wear a bell or something,"

"You think so?" Regina said in a tone that both Ruby and Snow knew well.

"Um. Maybe not," Ruby backtracked and then offered her biggest smile which grew at Regina's sigh of surrender

"I'm not always going to fall for that look," Regina grumbled. "Now, why do you think you forced me into inviting you to this party?"

Ruby looked at Snow who was herself now sporting an amused look on her face at Ruby's discomfort. "Regina, this isn't…"

"Well?"

Ruby sighed. "Because I threw a hissy fit when you wouldn't talk to me."

"Well it was an impressive fit," Regina acknowledged, "however have you ever known me to ever do anything I didn't wish to do?"

Snow snorted and then coughed into her hand at Regina's narrowed eyes.

"No."

"Right, so there you have it. Now I believe I could use a drink. Coming?"

"Yes ma'am," Ruby snapped a salute, grateful that Snow was there because judging by Regina's expression she was pushing her luck.

"See you guys later I guess," Snow said with a laugh. Never in her wildest imaginings had she ever contemplated a relationship between her best friend and former stepmother. It was totally bizarre, but the bizarre seemed to work for both Ruby and Regina.

Regina took Ruby's hand and led her to the bar area.

"So I don't see Henry here," Ruby commented as she ordered a vodka tonic for Regina and herself.

"He got invited to a sleepover at a friend's house," Regina said.

"That's great," Ruby said happily. "I'm so glad he's finally making friends and living like a kid."

Regina nodded. "I am too. I admit that I sometimes regret not letting him act more like a child. Perhaps things would have…."

"No," Ruby interrupted, knowing where Regina's thoughts were going and not wanting her to lose the happiness she'd finally found for herself. "I don't think things would have been any different. I think everything is as it's supposed to be and even though it involved a lot of initial ugliness and heartache for everyone, I think it's all worked out for the best. Yeah?"

Regina cocked her head and studied the woman who never failed to surprise her. "You've been hanging around Snow White for too long," she commented drily. "You've become obnoxiously optimistic."

"That's what makes us awesome. My optimism completely balances out your pessimism. It's perfect."

Regina couldn't help but chuckle. "If you say so." She checked her watch and was surprised to see it was ten minutes until midnight.

"Goodness how time flies. It's almost time." Before Ruby had time to reply, Regina had grabbed her hand and pulled the startled Ruby behind her, headed to the steps of City Hall and the microphone Ruby hadn't noticed before.

"May I have your attention please?"

Not unexpectedly, everyone froze at the commanding voice of their former Queen and Mayor.

"Oh for God's sake," Regina muttered as she saw several frightened expressions in the crowd. Only Ruby's soft laughter kept her from uttering one of her legendary insults.

"Relax, I have no intention of causing any mayhem….tonight at least," she couldn't help but smirk at the nervous titters coming from the crowd.

"Regina, be nice," Ruby laughed into her ear

"It may come as a surprise, though I'm sure not as much as it does to me, but I merely wished to say Happy New Year and that my hope for all of us is for a moderately peaceful 2015 with family and friends, old and new," she added smiling warmly at Ruby. "Now without further ado, I believe it's time for a countdown. Archie?"

Archie Hopper stepped to the microphone and checked his watch. "Okay, here we go! Ten, nine…."

Ruby clutched Regina's hand, feeling a strange, almost overwhelming sense of anticipation.

"….five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!"

As the crowd erupted into cheers and the band began to play 'Auld Lang Sine', Regina turned to Ruby.

"Happy New Year Red," Regina whispered, using the old name purposely.

"Happy New Year," Ruby replied. And then to her complete and utter amazement, Regina slid her hands into her hair and pulled her into a kiss so heated that it nearly took Ruby's legs out from under her.

After realizing it wasn't going to be a short perfunctory New Year's kiss, Ruby's arms slid around Regina. Mainly so she could hold her, but also so she could keep standing upright.

She brazenly slid her tongue between Regina's lips, desperate to taste and she actually whimpered when slender fingers clenched painfully in her hair.

She had no idea how long the kiss lasted, but when they finally pulled away it was to realize the entire crowd had fallen silent.

Regina grinned at a still befuddled werewolf. "What?" she asked innocently just as the crowd began to cheer again.

"You didn't need to do that," Ruby said sincerely, knowing the woman's aversion to such public behavior.

"Oh I did," Regina said, "for you and I needed to do it for me."

Just then the first loud bangs of the fireworks began. Instantly Regina heard the pitiful barks of Archie's dog Pongo and felt him bumping up against her legs.

"Oh poor Pongo. I forgot about the noise," she said soothingly and stroking his head.

"I'm afraid I did too," Archie said sadly. "I think I need to take him home. "Thank you Regina for this. And Happy New Year. To you both."

"Happy New Year Archie," Regina said and then looked back to Ruby, her heart clenching as she saw the unexpectedly pained look on her face.

"Ruby? What…?"

Another loud bang and burst of color sounded over the square and while the crowd oohed and ahh'd, Ruby whimpered and covered her ears and it hit Regina like a ton of bricks. Ruby was a werewolf and her hearing had to be as sensitive, if not more so than Pongo's.

"Oh my God Ruby, your ears. I'm so sorry I didn't realize..."

"It's okay," Ruby lied between her teeth and then flinched as more fireworks were sent off.

"No it's not." Feeling more helpless than she had in more years than she cared to remember she looked out into the crowd and met the worried eyes of Snow who quickly made her way to the steps.

"Take her home Regina. I'll finish up here," she said instantly, noting the way Ruby had buried her face into Regina's neck and briefly taken aback that Regina was allowing it and comfortingly stroking her hair.

With a nod of thanks, Regina flicked her wrist and in a burst of purple, she transported Ruby back to her house.

"It's okay Ruby, we're home," she said softly, keeping her arms around the waitress until the shivers began to subside.

Finally Ruby's ears stopped ringing and she pulled away. "I am so sorry Regina," she sniffed.

Regina placed a hand on Ruby's damp cheek, her thumb wiping away a stray tear. "I'm the one who's sorry," she said softly. "I didn't even consider that the fireworks would hurt you. Why didn't you say something?"

"Because, I…I don't know. I just didn't want to ruin your plans."

"Ruby, you take too much after your grandmother," she chided softly. "Sometimes it's okay to put yourself first. Especially when something hurts you."

"Thank you," Ruby said changing the subject. "For tonight. For kissing me. I know that you don't do the touchy feely stuff in public and I'm okay with that. It's who you are but…"

"I wanted to. Even if it's not going to be an everyday occurrence," she cautioned, "I needed you to know that even if I don't always act like it, I'm in no way ashamed of you or my feelings. If you know anything about me it's that I rarely feel shame about anything I do," she said, relieved when Ruby giggled.

"I know. I plan on taking advantage of that fact sometime in the near future," Ruby said with an arrogance that Regina found kind of thrilling.

"Is that so?" Regina purred, stepping close and lifting her eyebrow.

"You realize that look isn't really that intimidating don't you?" Ruby teased "It's actually kind of a turn on."

"Hm. That's good to know," Regina replied smoothly. Then she removed her coat and gestured for Ruby's and hung them up in the coat closet. Taking Ruby's hand she led the waitress into the study and to Ruby's non-surprise a fire was already lit and two steaming cups of cocoa were sitting on the coffee table.

"I'm thinking you could be quite handy to have around," Ruby grinned, flopping on the sofa just so she could witness that sexy annoyed glare again.

"So you're only interested in ways I can perpetuate your laziness?" Regina commented wryly, seating herself beside the lanky waitress sprawled so enticingly before her.

Ruby sat up at that and scooted so close to Regina she was all but in her lap. "Oh quite the contrary" she said. "I have absolutely no desire to be lazy anytime you're around."

"Well I'm all for enabling positive behavior," Regina commented distractedly as she reached out to toy with a lock of Ruby's hair.

Part of Ruby enjoyed the playful banter, but the bigger part wanted to get right back to where they were before the fireworks interrupted them.

"I really like you," she blurted and then blushed at the lameness.

Regina knew that even just six months ago, she would have mocked the waitress unmercifully for the simplistic comment. Now, however, she just smiled. "I'm growing a bit fond of you too."

Ruby's heart warmed considerably knowing that for Regina, the rather innocuous comment was practically a declaration of adoration.

"I...um…look, I know you didn't ask but I want you to know," Ruby paused fearing she was about to irreversibly humiliate herself.

"Know what?" Regina prodded more gently than she knew she was capable of.

"I want you to know that I don't want or expect anything of you. I don't expect you to change or become someone you're not. I like your sass and your sarcasm. I like your fiery temper, when it's not directed at me that is, I love it when you go all Evil Queen against the villains. That's really, really hot. You know that right?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Of course I do dear," Regina retorted with a predictable cockiness.

Ruby laughed. "And that cockiness is sexy as hell too," she leered. "But I also like that big heart you try so hard to keep hidden and I like that I'm the one you show it to. Basically there isn't a single thing about you I'd ever want to change."

Regina felt the sting of tears in her eyes and didn't even try to disguise them. "Then you are far more unique than I thought."

"Of course I am dear," Ruby tossed Regina's words back at her with a grin. "Now, I think I'm done talking for a while, if you don't mind."

Regina noted the smile, but when she looked into Ruby's eyes she could swear she saw an intriguing flash of red. "So what do you want to do instead Wolf?" she taunted huskily and the resulting growl she received sent shivers down her spine.

Not bothering with a response, Ruby slid her hand around Regina's neck and lowered her head and captured the perpetually smirking lips with hers and this time, all the control was hers and she took full advantage, wasting no time in deepening the kiss, expertly letting her tongue dance with Regina's while her mind spun relentlessly. She was addicted to Regina's lips but she needed more. She reluctantly pulled her lips away to trail them across the warm soft skin of her jaw, pausing to nip lightly and chuckling at the little grunt of impatience coming from the Queen. The grunt quickly became a moan when Ruby's lips fastened to her pulse for several seconds before her tongue trailed lightly up her throat and she found Regina's mouth once more.

When they finally parted, Regina rested her head against Ruby's while she caught her breath. "My, you certainly are good at that," she managed.

"Well it still never hurts to practice," Ruby replied cheekily. "Interested in being a tutor?"

"Perhaps," Regina replied smoothly as she trailed a finger down the deep crease in Ruby's cheek. "What do you plan to offer in payment?"

"Oh I'm sure we can come up with something," Ruby replied hotly, just before capturing Regina's lips once more, almost giddy with the knowledge that perhaps she and Regina had finally found the happy ending that had eluded them both for so long.

THE END.


End file.
